Tainted
by s l y t h e r i n d o l l
Summary: With Voldemort gone and a new outlook on life, Hermione is determined to make her last year at Hogwarts the best. However, things don't go as planned when she finds herself caught in the middle of a love triangle with one man who will stop at nothing to rise to power and another who just wants to help him achieve that. Neither are willing to let her go...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: With Voldemort gone and a new outlook on life, Hermione is determined to make her last year at Hogwarts the best. However, things don't go as planned when she finds herself caught in the middle of a love triangle with one man who will stop at nothing to rise to power and another who just wants to help him achieve that. Neither are willing to let her go and she soon finds herself wondering if she even wants them to.**

**One thing first, anybody on the light who died is alive (i.e Fred, Tonks, Lavender). I'm sorry if you aren't okay with this but I like it that way.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, no matter how much I wish I did.**

"'Mione! Hurry or you're going to be late!"

Her mother's light voice drifted from below her along with the deep baritone that was her father's voice as he complained about something or another. She shut out the noise downstairs as they finished up packing everything before turning to face her bathroom mirror. Brown eyes caught hers in the mirror before blackness filled her vision as she squeezed them shut. She let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

"Okay…you can do this," she whispered encouragingly.

_Yeah, better said than done_, she thought. She instantly shook her head. There was going to be no more of that…that negativity. This was a new year and therefore she needed to start acting like it. Voldemort was gone, thank Merlin, and she -along with the rest of the seventh years- decided to go back and redo her last year. As the new Headmaster, McGonagall decided that the seventh years were allowed to come back if they chose to do so seeing as how no one _really experienced_ all that came with their last year. A loud clang downstairs followed by an expletive brought her out of her musings. She slowly opened her eyes and stared at her reflection. A frown of apprehension appeared in between her eyebrows. It was safe to say that Hermione Granger had changed over the summer break, _big time_. Not only had she finally decided to loosen up and live a little, or in the words of Ginerva Weasley, act like a normal teenager but her…er…physique had changed as well. It was clear that she was a late bloomer since her once barely A-cups had grown to full blown C-cups over the span of the last two months or so. Her fair skin had taken on a golden shine and her brown hair had lightened to a honey color due to the summer sun. None of this was intentional however as opposed to the…_other changes_. Her friend Allison, whom she'd met at the beach, had talked her into doing all sorts of wild things over the summer. Everything from yoga and belly dancing classes to getting a belly button piercing.

Allison was what one could call a free spirit. The girl was all legs with her 5'8" frame and lean build. She was less endowed than some girls but that never seemed to deter her. Of course, the girl didn't have a reason to be, she was stunning. She had the darkest hair that Hermione had ever seen and it swung all the way down to her butt. Like Hermione, she was fair skinned too until this summer when she'd gotten a tan that only seemed to make her bright blue eyes pop. She had cheekbones that could probably slice through anything and she had the most envious pink and plump lips. The girl oozed sex appeal and she was well aware of that. All of this is what made Hermione wary of her at first, she was intimidating to say the least, and she actually wanted to be friends with _her_? It was impossible to wrap her head around the fact that a girl like _that_ wanted to hang out with _her_. She'd practically taken Hermione under her wing and had shown her all of the best nightclubs and lounges, introduced her to some _very attractive_ guys, and succeeded in getting her to come out of her shell. Her newly acquired 'hot bod' was due to the yoga, kick-boxing, and belly dancing classes that Allison had talked her into. She wouldn't say that she was below average before but she definitely couldn't compete with the figures of those like Pansy Parkinson or the Patil twins. But now…

_I just might give them a run for their money_, she thought. It was this thought that brought back her newly obtained confidence. She raked her eyes over her full bust, past her narrow waist and shapely hips, and all the way down her tan legs. She was wearing a blue loose fitting short sleeved off the shoulder top with denim shorts and tribal print wedges. She had on decent sized gold hoops that poked through her sun kissed wavy hair and a dainty silver ring. It matched two others, one which Allison wore and one that would go to Ginny. She picked up her tinted lip balm before raking it over her lips. _There_, she thought. Some light makeup consisting of some gold eyeliner, eye shadow, and mascara with a little bit of blush and she was good to go. She grabbed her bag before marching out of her bathroom and down the stairs, sans a certain cat. Crookshanks was coming back from the vet later on today and her mum would be sending him. Her mother had just zipped up the last suit case as her foot hit the last step. Her parents were going on a much needed vacation. After she'd finally found them and restored their memories they were angry to say the least. She was pretty sure her relationship with them would never be the same and she'd feared that she had found them only to lose them again. However, they eventually came around, understanding why she did what she'd done. Now, months later, with the memories of Australia still in their brain, they decided to go back for a bit while she spent her last year at Hogwarts. _Tomorrow_, she thought. Tomorrow she would be rushing to the train station -no doubt- with the two youngest Weasley's and Harry. Today she was apparating to the Burrow just before her parents left so that they could see her off. She was excited to be reunited with Ginny again. She and Ginny had written each other all summer but it just wasn't the same and Allison was great but she couldn't dare talk to her about Hogwarts and such. _There's so much to catch up on_, she thought and that thought brought a smile to her face.

"Well…dear…I guess you should move along now," her mother said bringing her back to the present.

Her mother had a tight smile on her face but she could see the unshed tears in her eyes. Hermione's shoulders sagged as she tilted her head to the side.

"Oh mum," she whispered as she pulled her into a hug.

Her mother's frame shook with what she expected was her attempt to hold in her tears, she failed. She sighed and rubbed soothing hands up and down her back.

"Mum, I'm coming back," she said as she pulled away.

"I know, I know. It's just…you're all grown up now. It's your last year of school, look at all you've accomplished and _look at you! _You're a woman," she sniffed.

Before she could respond however her dad's voice cut into the heartfelt moment like a knife.

"She's still my little girl. You let those boys know that," her dad said gruffly as he puffed out his chest.

Her and her mother both shared a look as if to say 'men' before rolling their eyes. The next few minutes were filled with more tears and hugs on her mum's part and a hug and threat to all the boys from her father. She smiled at them both as she opened her front door and stepped outside.

* * *

She took a deep breath and fluffed her hair before walking up to the door. She heard the pounding of feet and several loud voices inside. Before she even lifted her hand to knock, the door swung open to reveal her favorite redhead. Said redhead's eyes squinted in confusion before widening in what appeared to be realization and disbelief.

"Blimey! Hermione," she shrieked.

Hermione could do nothing but laugh as Ginny ambushed her with a hug, causing her to drop her bag in the process. Ginny pulled back to look at her once again. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish, making it obvious that she didn't know what to say.

"You-how…. I think it's safe to say that _someone_ had a great summer," she finally managed to get out.

Hermione laughed before shrugging.

"I guess…," she trailed off.

Hermione grabbed her bag as Ginny dragged her inside before slamming the door shut behind her.

"Whose at the door-"

Mrs. Weasley's question was cut short as she stepped out of the kitchen.

"Hermione, dear! Well, don't you look positively gorgeous," she exclaimed before pulling her into a hug as well.

Feet pounding down the stairs were what she heard before she was pulled into two sets of arms.

"'Mione what 'ave they-"

"Been feeding you down-"

"In muggle London," the twins asked in unison.

"Yeah because whatever it is I want some," Ginny exclaimed.

She pulled away from their arms with a laugh.

"Guys, I'm still the same old Herms. I promise," she stated simply.

They laughed and soon after pleasantries were exchanged before Mrs. Weasley wiped her hands down her apron before announcing that dinner had just finished. Mr. Weasley was still at the Ministry and, Ginny and Ron were the only ones still living at home. The twins were merely visiting before the start of the term. She'd asked where Ron and Harry were while they ate and they informed her that they decided to spend their last day at 12 Grimmauld Place seeing as it was now Harry's. 'Guy Time', they'd said. It wasn't long after that the table and all of the dishes were clean that she was eagerly following Ginny up the stairs to her room. As soon as the door was shut and locked Ginny bombarded her with questions.

"What the bloody hell did you do this summer," Ginny asked.

"A little of this…a little of that," she shrugged as she sat down on Ginny's bed.

"Oh come on Hermione! I need details," Ginny whined as she followed suit.

"Oh alright," she sighed dramatically.

Hermione then went on to tell her about Allison and everything that she'd talked Hermione into. She recounted the time they'd almost gotten busted at a party and that one incident where they'd convinced their parents to let them go to America and had gone on a mini road trip with three of Allison's friends who happened to be guys. Oh, and she couldn't forget when they'd drunkenly gotten piercings; Allison a nose stud and a belly button ring for herself. Not to mention the Kama Sutra book Allison had bought after their pole dancing classes were over_. 'Oh come on Mi! We've mastered the art of seduction, now it's time to read up on how to put those good skills to use,'_ Allison had told her in her airy voice accompanied by her signature wink and eyebrow raise before applying her mascara. As her tale of one of the best summers of her life came to a close Ginny just shook her head back and forth.

"Hermione I've been trying for _years_ to get you to loosen up a bit. Granted not to that extreme but I've tried taking you to the House parties, to wear makeup and dress more flattering! It always did no good but then this…_Allison_ comes along and you just fall in line, no questions asked. You've got a piercing. You two even share a bloody friendship ring," Ginny ranted as she stood up.

"Gin," Hermione started in surprise.

She wasn't expecting this reaction.

"I'm sorry it's just…I don't know I feel like I've been replaced. I'm sure Allison is a nice girl and all but it's like I said. It was like pulling teeth to get you to do something extra for the Yule Ball let alone get you to comb your hair every day," Ginny whispered as she sat back down.

"Gin…you're my best friend and you know that. I guess I could see how it looks from your point of view but you were there during the war and those years leading up to it. I don't mean to sound conceited but I _am_ the brains of the trio. There was so much that needed to be done, to be figured out. I didn't have time for any of that stuff, I was too busy trying to save the world," she said.

"Oh, Mione. You're right…I'm sorry. I wasn't even thinking-"

"Gin, it's okay. I understand but this year I didn't have to deal with any of that so I decided, why not start living as the teenager that I am. On another note," she said as she stood up and walked over to her bag.

"You didn't think we'd get friendship rings without getting one for you, did you," she asked as she pulled out a small white box.

Ginny gasped before jumping up and practically snatching it out of her hand. She then proceeded to rip the top off before taking out a dainty silver ring with light blue waves going around it. On her and Allison's road trip in the states they'd stopped at a flea market-esque establishment. They found a vendor owned by a nice Native American woman who sold jewelry. The three rings were sold together and when Allison complained about not having a third, Hermione immediately mentioned Ginny. Allison knew all about Ginny through Hermione and already took a liking to the girl without even knowing her. _'Sounds like my kind of girl. Any friend of yours is a friend of mine,' _she'd mentioned. She'd eagerly bought the rings and mentioned to tell her what Ginny thought of it.

"Hermione…I…it's really pretty," Ginny whispered hoarsely.

"I know! It's handmade," Hermione commented.

"And…Allison is…okay with this? I mean it must have cost a fortune and she doesn't even _know_ me-"

"Oh hush. That girl adores you already. Her exact words were and I quote 'I swear that girl is my long lost sister. How did none of her spark rub off on you'," she interrupted.

"Oh great. Now I feel even worse," she groaned.

"Why," Hermione questioned.

"Because here I was going on a jealous rage over a girl who I practically accused of trying to steal my best friend. In fact she's doing the complete opposite by keeping me included. Merlin I feel like an idiot," she finished.

"Don't. It's understandable," Hermione replied.

"Well, I think I like Allison too because she's right about one thing," Ginny sniffed.

"And what's that," Hermione wondered.

"How _did_ none of my taste rub off on you," Ginny wondered as she flipped her hair.

This sent them both into fits of laughter.

* * *

It was sometime around midnight after everyone had showered and gone off to bed that Hermione was getting her toe nails painted by Ginny. With a wave of a wand their nails could have been painted but ever since Hermione had shown Ginny how to do it the muggle way she'd been obsessed.

"I can't wait for everyone to see you. Especially Ron," Ginny said after some time.

This caused Hermione to look up in confusion. Ron and her…well to put it simply there was never going to be anything between them. Ever again. After they'd shared that kiss in the Chamber of Secrets she'd thought that there was something there. She'd been convinced that that was going to be the start of her new beginning but that all went down the drain when he told her that he was caught up in the moment and that she was simply…there. _Simply there. _Those two words had opened her eyes to the realization that Ron would never feel the same way. She'd been in love with him for years and as many times as she convinced herself that there was still hope, those two words made her face the truth. He would never look at her like he does with _'Lav Lav'_, he would never see her as anything other than one of the guys.

"Gin, you _know_ how Ron feels about me. Why in the world would he care if I suddenly grew into a woman over the break," she asked in confusion.

Ginny set the baby blue polish down before turning to face Hermione.

"Hermione, Ron…he loves you. But-"

"Whoa, wait, what? No, Gin. I told you what he told me-"

"_I know that._ Look, I overheard him and Harry talking earlier in the summer. Basically, Ron's been in love with you for quite some time but the idiot just wants to fool around first before he finally settles down with you. He said that he wants…something more first," Ginny whispered.

She stared at Ginny in horror as she felt this rage like no other build up inside of her. That's all she could do because she didn't know what else to do. Ron actually had the audacity to assume that she would go crawling back to him? Not only that but he'd hurt her when he said what he did. Of course, he didn't care though. He didn't give a damn about how he made her feel, as long as he got to mess around and still end up with her in the end it was all okay.

"Breathe," Ginny exclaimed.

"Oh merlin," she let out along with a breath she wasn't aware she was holding.

"Oh 'Mione I'm so sorry. I…I just thought that you needed to know what a right git he is," Ginny said.

"I-I can't believe how far up his own arse he is. Does he actually expect me to wait around for him? Does he think of no one but himself?"

"Hermione, he's a 'famous well desired war hero' now. Of course not," Ginny chimed in dryly.

They both laughed at Ron's self-absorbed behavior. They continued to bash him as they painted each other's nails before passing out some time in the middle of the night.

**Please review and let me know what you think. I appreciate constructive criticism.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Omg, thanks for the reviews guys. This is my first published story ever and I literally cried. One thing before the story starts, in the movie I realize that Blaise was black. In a few(very few) fanfictions he's white but in most he is at least of some Italian descent and in some he's both Italian and black. So I looked back and in the books it's mention that he's black with an Italian background so I just made him half and half. My goal for this chapter is at least ten reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

They both waved goodbye to Mrs. Weasley as they walked down the platform. _Boy was it good to be back_, she thought as the other students bustled about. She tried to ignore the various looks she was receiving, from both genders. Although, she did have to admit that she was a sight in her white billowy long sleeved off the shoulder top that showed her mid drift paired with black shorts and ballet flats. She'd left her hair in its natural beachy waves and went light on the makeup. Then again, Ginny could have been receiving all of the attention instead. She turned her eyes towards her fire headed friend. Ginny was always what one would call a babe. It just came naturally. Guys were always drawn to her, like a moth to a flame and Hermione had envied her at one point. Ginny never had to try, she just always had it. However, she noticed that she wasn't the only one who changed this summer. Ginny had cut her hair to an asymmetrical bob to where it brushed her shoulders and it framed her face perfectly. Like her, her skin had also gotten tanner and Ginny was always tall but in the last month or so she'd filled out as well. There were curves there that weren't there the last time she'd seen her and the form fitting t-shirt dress showed that. She could tell that she wasn't the only who'd noticed as they got onto the train. Ginny only seemed to be focused on finding Ron and Harry but Hermione waved at everyone she recognized, ignoring the shocked looks.

"Oh finally," Ginny exclaimed as she slid a compartment open and walked in with Hermione close behind.

"Ginny! Herm-oh," Harry stuttered out as soon as they both walked in.

They both wrapped their arms around him before turning to Ron who had yet to close his mouth. After a few seconds Hermione got fed up and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Geez, Ronald, is that all you can say? Or should I say do," Hermione snapped, still sore from what she learned last night.

She faintly recognized Ginny and Harry's voices in the background as Ron stood up_. It seems that everyone's changed_, she thought as she took in his 5'9" frame. Quidditch had obviously been good to him. His arms and everything else had filled out due to the constant practice and it seemed everyone had taken advantage of the summer sun seeing as how both he and Harry sported a light tan. Ron's hair was perfect in that cute messy way and seemed to reflect the light that hit it, making it shine along with his blue eyes. Ron was…_very attractive_ but it didn't take away from the fact that he was still a tosser.

"Hermione," he choked out in acknowledgment.

Despite her feelings regarding him she still pulled him into a hug.

"I haven't seen you all summer and you barely say two words to me," she said as she pulled away from him.

"I know it's just-after everything-wow. You look…great Herms," he finally said.

She rolled her eyes at that ridiculous nickname and pulled away from him just as Harry spoke.

"He's right 'Mione. You do look really good. Eventful summer," he questioned.

She and Ginny shared a look before Hermione replied.

"You could say that," she answered as she sat down beside Ginny, facing her two best guy friends.

Harry threw a muscled arm over the seat before he and Ron started firing questions which she answered. Soon they were all sharing stories of their summer and it was just like old times. As her friends became fully invested in the conversation she took the time to look at Harry. She stared at his strong features including his muscled and tall build. He finally got that hair cut but it seemed that it did no good seeing as how it fell over his eyebrows and into his eyes. The combination of the tan and jet black hair almost seemed to make his emerald eyes glow. Harry was a man now, they were all growing up. A pang of sadness hit her and left just as quickly as it came. This was their last year at Hogwarts and that was an extremely depressing thought.

She shook her head, getting rid of those thoughts before she pulled her Head Girl badge out of her pocket. She'd gotten the letter over the summer and had just about exploded with joy. Of course that joy was short lived as she thought about who the Head Boy could possibly be. As much as she'd like to deny it there was really only a few options and it more than likely had gone to Draco Malfoy. She scowled as she thought about this. As much as she detested him she did have to admit, he knew his stuff. His marks were only second to hers so it would make sense if he was Head Boy. She supposed that it could have been worse. Yes, he had changed after the war, restored the Malfoy name with all of the money he donated and charity work he did, and changed his views on Pureblood supremacy. Yes, it was proven that everything he did leading up to the night on the astronomy tower and afterwards was against his will. Yes, by the ministry's standards he was a fairly innocent boy but that didn't change the fact that he was still an arrogant git who felt that he was entitled to everything. She fingered the badge for a bit. She wanted to tell Gin so badly last night but she really wanted to wait till they were all together.

"'Mione is that…," Harry trailed off having spotted the badge.

"Why yes Harry it is," she replied with a smile.

"Hermione! Why didn't you tell me? Oh merlin this is great," Ginny exclaimed as she pulled her into a hug.

"I wanted to tell you guys at the same time," she said as she finally hugged Ron last before sitting back down.

"Who's Head Boy," Ron asked.

"I'm pretty sure it's Malfoy," she sighed.

"What!" "Bloody Hell!" "Are you sure?"

It was Harry's question that she decided to answer with a nod.

"Hermione…you can't be Head Girl. That git-"

"Excuse me," she interrupted Ron's little plea.

"Herms its _Malfoy_. You're not safe around the ferret," he tried to reason.

"Look, I appreciate the _concern_ but I can take care of myself. Besides, I've worked hard for this. I deserve it and I'm not going to let some skinny bleach blond ferret ruin it" she ranted.

"But how do you know it's him," Ginny asked.

"Well, there aren't too many options and he is second to me when it comes to marks," she explained.

"Well…he _is _reformed now so at least you won't have to be in fear of your life," Harry agreed.

Ron huffed beside her and she fought the urge to slap him upside the head. She blinked in alarm. She was never a violent person but it seemed that combined with the aftermath of the war and her change, Ron was bringing out the worst in her. She glanced at her watch and stood up.

"Where are you off to," Harry asked.

"I have to head down to the Head's compartment," she answered with a soft smile.

"Oh good luck with that," Ginny said with a sympathetic look.

"Thanks I'll need it," she said just as she grabbed the door handle.

However, before she could open it a hand lightly touched her shoulder. She turned to see Ron with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Mind if I walk you," he asked.

She almost told him no. Almost.

"Sure," she murmured before stepping out.

His heavy footsteps behind her were the only sound for a while but as soon as they were out of earshot of Harry and Ginny he started talking.

"So…did you have a fun summer," he suddenly asked.

She stopped to study him for a moment seeing as how his voice had betrayed nothing and his face was no different.

"Yeah…I did," she answered cautiously.

He nodded and after a while started talking again.

"Hang out with any new people? Aside from Allison?"

"Yeah her friends Zane, Jared, and Damon. They were the three who went on the road trip with us," she automatically responded.

"Well…you moved on quick," he murmured.

_What?_ She stopped yet again and stared at him as if he were mental. Sensing that something was wrong, Ron stopped and turned to look at her.

"What," she forced out.

Realizing his mistake, Ron flushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, I mean…you know we-"

"No. There's no _we_ anything. We kissed and then you told me that it was a mistake, a spur of the moment decision. You told me that I was simply there, that it could have been anyone," she spat.

"I-I know but…I thought you really liked me and then this summer you-"

"Got over you! Gods, I've been in love with you for years Ronald," she said.

"You are," he asked as he straightened up.

"No, I _was_. Meaning that I no longer am. And do you know why Ronald," she asked quietly.

He shook his head in defeat.

"Because you never once gave me the time of the day. In fourth year, when you finally realized that I indeed _was_ a girl and blew up when I went with Victor to the Yule Ball I thought that maybe, just maybe, you'd ask me out. But that went to shit when you dated Lavender in sixth year. Even though I knew the truth, I still had hope that maybe you'd return my feelings. You know how many nights I spent crying over you? Wondering that maybe there was something wrong with me. Then last year when we kissed I felt like my prayers had finally been answered. But it was like a hard slap to the face when you told me that it was a mistake, what _we shared_ was a mistake. That was when I finally forced myself to see reason. You would never see me that way. I accepted that and moved on because you are not the only boy in this world Ronald Weasley. Jared, Zane and Damon are just friends and even if they weren't it wouldn't be any of your business because you are not my boyfriend. Not even close," she ranted.

By the end of her outburst Ron was completely red in the face.

"I-I didn't know that you had felt that way. But maybe…you could feel that way again. If we tried it could-"

"Fuck no," she spat.

His eyes widened in alarm at her colorful language.

"You told me that you didn't want me. So you suddenly changed your mind over the summer? I don't think so. Let me guess….You thought I wasn't good enough, that I was too boring or something? You wanted to explore your options and probably fool around and shag merlin knows who. Then when you got done you figured I would be sitting around waiting for you, I'd crawl back to you and we could just pick up where we left off. Am I right? I think I am and I think that's why you didn't take such a liking to my eventful summer. Not only did I finally learn to let loose and have fun but I got over you. You didn't expect nor want me to move on."

Ron's hands clenched and unclenched into fists as his face now matched the color of his hair.

"I…"

"You have nothing to say to that because you know I'm right," she stated before turning and striding in the direction of the Head's compartment.

"Hermione," Ron cried as she walked away from him.

"Sod off," she threw over her shoulder.

It wasn't long before she finally reached the Head's Compartment and threw the door open.

"Where the bloody hell have you been-"

Malfoy's complaint was cut short and she didn't bother to turn around and see why as she shut the door behind her. She let out a huff as she leaned her forehead against the door. Tears of anger and frustration threatened to spill over. Who the hell did Ron think he was? A light touch on her arm had her jumping out of her skin and spinning around to face the culprit. Malfoy had apparently jumped back when she did and was now staring at her with a strange look on his face.

"Finally cracking, eh Granger," he questioned at last.

She shot him a scathing look before ignoring his comment and taking a seat by the window. She realized that he probably thought her behavior odd but she didn't care too much. She did however feel his eyes on her and it was starting to grate on her nerves.

"What," she hissed after a while as she turned to face him.

He said nothing as he stared at her face before slowly raking his eyes down the rest of her. His slow scrutiny caused a shiver to run down her spine and she shifted uncomfortably. She couldn't decide whether it was a shudder of disgust or excitement and that scared her. Movement caught her attention and she mimicked him in standing up. She took a step to the left as he took one forward. His jaw was tense and his eyes seemed darker than usual.

"Where were you, Granger," he asked quietly.

His husky tone triggered that shudder again and this time she knew it was from excitement.

"I was…Ron- we had…a little disagreement," she finally murmured.

Why on earth did she tell him that? His head bobbed from side to side as if he was weighing that response in his head.

"Trouble in paradise," he murmured sarcastically.

That assumption caused that anger to come back tenfold.

"There never was a _paradise_, Malfoy," she spat.

"Really," he said as he took another step forward.

She took a step back as she realized that Malfoy was no longer that scrawny kid. It seemed that he grew two more inches, if that were even possible, and now loomed over her. The black t-shirt he was wearing clung to his sculpted muscles and showed just how good being the Slytherin seeker had been to him. However, he was less bulky than Ron. He was one of the few people who hadn't been affected by the sun as his alabaster skin seemed to take on another worldly glow. He'd finally stopped using all of those ridiculous hair products and his hair fell messily over the top of his ears and eyebrows. Earlier she'd described him as bleach blond but she'd been wrong. His blond hair was so pale that when he moved in the light some parts came off as silver looking. His stormy grey eyes only added to his seemingly flawless appearance and she found herself realizing why other girls swooned over this man, why they called him the hottest guy in school. Draco Malfoy was in a league of his own when it came to attractiveness. The scariest part however, was finding herself almost swooning too. She swallowed the giant lump in her throat before backing up again. A throaty chuckle brought her back to the present. Malfoy was staring at her intensely with _that_ smirk plastered on his face.

"Done eye fucking me Granger," he asked.

She narrowed her eyes at him. How could she want to slap and snog someone at the same time?

"Are we going to hand out the patrol schedules or what," she snapped.

* * *

Thirty minutes later she was back in the Head's compartment after they'd handed out the schedules to the prefects and had changed into her uniform. Draco was merlin knows where and she really didn't feel like facing Ron at the moment. If she saw him she knew she'd do something she'd regret. She let out a sigh as she thought about this year already looking bleak. It'd started out wonderful but since Ron it just went downhill. She couldn't believe that she'd actually been caught practically salivating over Draco Malfoy. Oh, Ginny would have a field day with this. Malfoy seemed to be on his way back as she faintly heard his voice getting nearer. She sat up as she realized that he wasn't alone. She thought hard to put a name to the other voice and when she did she wanted to jump out of the window then and there. She knew they'd gotten closer over the years and that they were practically brothers -although there was a rumor that they were _involved_- but she didn't realize that they had to travel in a pair. Due to Malfoy being Head Boy she suddenly realized that not only was she going to have to put up with him but with Blaise Zabini as well. The half Black half Italian boy definitely wasn't awful, not by a long shot. She faintly remembered him keeping to himself for years up until around fifth year but even during the war both him and his mother were neutral. However, he was put in Slytherin and Malfoy's best mate for a reason. She stood up and was brushing off her skirt just as the door opened. She caught the eyes of both boys and stopped short at the intensity in them. She actually took a step back as she realized that Blaise was giving her the same scrutiny she'd gotten from Malfoy not too long ago. _Come on Hermione; are you really afraid of them? _She went to push past them but was stopped by a firm grip on her arm. She looked down at the offending hand and back up to Malfoy.

"Where's the fire, Granger," Draco asked dryly.

She ignored his comment deciding to shake off his arm but before she could even take another step Zabini had blocked her path and was shutting the compartment door. She huffed before crossing her arms over her chest.

"Let me out Zabini. Now," she demanded.

"Aw, come on, Granger. I know you and Drake here practically want to slit each other's throats but I thought that we were _at least_ on the first name basis," Bl- _Zabini's _voice smoothly fell over her like a fog.

This was the most that she'd heard him speak and she wasn't expecting his voice to sound like…well _that_. She looked up at him only to realize that he and Malfoy were about the same height. His naturally tan skin was a nice contrast to his raven colored locks that brushed the collar of his shirt. Like Malfoy, he too now had muscles that weren't there last year but he had a bit more bulk. His midnight colored eyes seemed to stand out against the rest of his appearance. This time, when she gave Zabini the once over, she did it quickly and discreetly. She didn't want a repeat performance of what happened with Malfoy.

"Fine. Let me out now, _Blaise_," she replied scathingly.

His mouth slowly curved into a smirk before he suddenly leaned down, so close that she could smell his –Armani? - cologne. She didn't mean to inhale but when she did her eyes involuntarily rolled and she had to force herself not to let out a sigh of appreciation.

"I love it when you say my name like that."

His breath blew over her ear and neck and there was that damn shudder yet again. She practically threw herself away from him and huffed. Although she thought of it as some sort of joke the look in his eyes said differently. She sneered at him and the last thing she heard as she walked out the door was Malfoy's laughter.

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I was getting great responses on my last chapter and even though I didn't get ten reviews like I wanted I still wanted to put up this chapter. When I started writing this story I had already decided that I wanted it to be a dark Dramionaise fic. Like...really dark. I should have put angst as my second genre. Basically, in this chapter we'll be seeing some glimpses of that.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

She tried her best to ignore the looks from her friends…and the looks she was _still_ receiving from everyone else. She got it, she looked different, but did that really justify the slightly creepy behavior? Although, she wasn't going to lie and say that it wasn't enjoyable at first. It was nice to finally be recognized as something other than a walking encyclopedia and the looks she'd received from some of the girls who were more popular with the boys was worth it. She'd seen both of the Patil twins' jaws drop and even Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass had full blown stopped their conversation as they stared at her in disbelief. The best, however, would be Lavender Brown. The Gryffindor skank had been all over Ron when she and Malfoy had walked into the Great Hall. Hermione hadn't been trying to make an entrance; she honestly didn't even expect people to react like that since they'd seen her on the train. Everyone didn't stop talking per say but there was a noticeable decrease in volume as everyone's eyes followed her to her seat. She'd sat down opposite of Ron and Lavender, facing the Slytherin table. She felt Lavender's eyes on her more than anyone else but she ignored her as McGonagall spoke and the first years were being sorted. When the food had appeared and everyone starting digging in she'd finally glanced up to see Lavender practically glaring at her. It looked as if she was trying to set Hermione on fire with her eyes. Hermione had frowned in confusion before continuing to eat. Oh, but she knew _exactly_ why Lavender was upset. Lavender felt threatened, especially where Ron was concerned but she could have him for all Hermione could care.

"Er…Hermione, are you ok?"

Harry's worried tone brought her back to her current situation and why her friends were staring at her. Not too long ago she'd glanced at the Slytherin table and caught the eyes of none other than Draco Malfoy, who graced her with that all knowing smirk. Seeing him forced her to remember _both_ incidents on the train and it just made her angry all over again, hence why she'd been basically trying to murder her food for the last ten minutes. She huffed and let her fork clatter on the plate.

"Yeah, Harry. I've just got a lot on my mind is all," she assured him.

Her friends returned their attention back to their food, all except Ron who had never stopped. It was a few minutes later when Professor McGonagall came striding towards their table with Malfoy in tow. Hermione frowned before she realized what this was probably for.

"Ms. Granger, you and Mr. Malfoy must come with me so that I may show you to your dormitories," she said after acknowledging her friends before striding off towards the Great Hall doors.

Malfoy followed at his own pace and threw a smirk over his shoulder at Hermione. She sighed before standing up but was stopped by a firm grip on her wrist. She looked at Ron and opened her mouth to yell at him but Ginny beat her to it.

"Ron, what the hell," she exclaimed as she extracted Hermione's wrist from his hand.

"You have to live with him," Ron hissed.

"_Won_-"

"Yes. Everyone knows that the Heads have their own dormitories. Geez Ronald," she cut Lavender off before following after Professor McGonagall.

She could hear him yelling at Harry and Ginny, and Lavender's pathetic attempts to console him even as she reached the doors. She felt bad for leaving them there to deal with that but it wasn't like she had a choice. She walked through the doors to find Malfoy and Professor McGonagall on the other side.

"Right this way."

And with that they followed her up several flights of stairs before they came to a hallway that Hermione knew all too well. They walked down the hall, passing the Room of Requirement in the process before walking up a shorter set of stairs and turning left. There, in front of them, stood a giant painting of a mermaid lounging on a rock, similar to the one in the prefect's bathroom. She had caramel colored skin with long flowing black locks that covered her bust. What stood out the most, however, were her piercing blue eyes. She was very pretty. McGonagall stepped in front of the painting and look at the both of them with pursed lips.

"I understand that you two do not have the best history but…I do expect you to behave and set an example as Heads. _Both_ of you," she finished while resting her eyes on Malfoy.

Hermione nodded and Malfoy did as well, albeit reluctantly. With a mention of their password McGonagall was leaving them standing outside the portrait. Alone. Hermione sighed before turning to face the mermaid again who was now splashing her tail in and out of the water. Draco was the first to walk up to the portrait and greet the creature before asking for her name.

"Avalon," she replied in a childlike voice.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," he all but purred and Hermione fought the urge to roll her eyes.

She stepped up to the portrait, blocking him, and smiled at Avalon before speaking.

"Eternal," she stated before stepping inside as it swung open.

She heard Malfoy following behind her before she heard the sound of the portrait closing.

"I was having a lovely conversation with her before you interrupted, Granger."

"I'm sure you were," she muttered sarcastically before looking around.

The Head's dorms were huge, if she had to put it simply. There were three steps leading from the door to the rest of the common room. On their right was the living area with a fire place with three loves seats surrounding it and a coffee table right in the center. Next to the fireplace and closest to the door was a decent sized wall filled with books. To their left was the kitchenette area with a medium sized dining table. Directly across from the pair was a stair case. At the very top was a door that she assumed was the bathroom with two slightly larger doors on each side. She stepped down and made her way across the room and up the stairs, stopping at the door on the left. She stepped inside and gasped out loud in awe. Her walls were an incredibly pale blue and her bedding was a shimmering gold. All of the furniture was white and there were beach themed accessories all over the room. There was a giant painting of the beach in a gold frame above her bed. The dresser had sea shells placed here and there and the glass lamp on her nightstand had sand inside with a white lamp shade. There was a huge white plush rug on the other side of the bed and that was when she noticed the balcony. She sprinted to the other side of the room and threw the doors open. She stepped outside and took in the fresh night air. _Maybe this year won't be so bad after all_, she thought.

* * *

She stepped out of the steaming shower before grabbing her towel to dry off. After she had rolled around on her new bed and squealed like a little girl she'd decided to take a shower. Merlin knows she'd had a stressful day and she really just needed to relax. She reached for her clothes on the counter but when her hand met nothing but air she realized that in her haste to get to the bathroom first she'd forgotten her clothes. She sighed before tightly wrapping the towel around her. She really hoped that Malfoy was still in his room or better yet, had stepped out. However, as she threw the door open, she realized that luck was not on her side. Malfoy and Zabini were standing in front of the fire place currently engaged in a very passionate lip lock. She'd heard the rumors last year and now she knew that they were true. She wasn't fazed in the slightest. After all, it was common in Muggle London and the states. Plus, Harry had confided in her last year about his confused sexuality after he'd unexpectedly broken it off with Ginny. What _did _faze her however was the wolf whistle that was let out as she tried to sneak back to her room as quickly as possible. She closed her eyes and exhaled.

"Oh, I'm definitely coming over more often," she heard Zabini confess.

She ignored him and continued the walk to her door. Before she could even grab the knob she was spun around to face a smirking Malfoy, Zabini behind him on the stairs.

"Is this the kind of welcome all of my friends are going to get, Granger," Malfoy mocked.

She huffed before folding her hands tighter over the towel and rolling her eyes towards the ceiling.

"I forgot my clothes and I wasn't expecting you to be here…and definitely not with company," she replied.

She turned around to retreat to her room but was stopped once again. A pale muscular armed was placed beside her face on the wall in between her and her room. She slowly spun around to meet his steady gaze.

"Why the rush? You don't want to stay out here with us and _chat_ for a bit," Malfoy drawled.

She didn't miss how his eyes seemed to flash dangerously over that word. If it were possible, she would have been sure that he wanted to do something a lot more inappropriate than chat with her. She backed up against her door, Malfoy following her every movement. His eyes never left her and she briefly noted that they seemed to take on a reptilian effect, as if he was the very predator that his House had claimed. Her eyes flickered to Zabini, silently pleading for help, but she was actually surprised to find him watching with anticipation. Her hand fumbled to find the door knob behind her.

"N-no thanks, Malfoy. I've really got a lot to do," she stated right before almost falling into her room and shutting the door behind her.

She made sure to lock the door before leaning against it. She was about to get dressed for bed but was stopped by their sudden conversation.

"Drake…you're going to have to do much better than that. You _still_ want her right," she heard Zabini scold.

"Of course I do. I'm not going through with this without both of you by my side. Don't be dim," Malfoy hissed.

"Then _do better_. At least try to acknowledge her by her first name," he countered.

"Oh and what have you done? Aside from practically eye raping her," Malfoy snapped.

It was silent for a moment and then the only sound she could hear was footsteps. The footsteps stopped and she finally heard Zabini speak.

"Do you…wish it were you instead," he purred.

She immediately backed away, getting a good idea of where this was heading, and threw up a silencing charm around her room. She barely registered her fumbling fingers pulling on her clothes. Ok so Malfoy and Zabini _are_ together, not much of a shocker. How long had they been together? Did their parents know_? Of course not Hermione, don't be an idiot_, she thought. She was actually surprised that Malfoy didn't threaten her not to tell anyone. Unless they didn't care if anyone knew. _Or…they could trust you. _She shook her head. No, they just didn't care. She stumbled to her bed, suddenly overwhelmingly tired, and let out a yawn as her head hit the pillows.

* * *

"Malfoy!"

She banged on the bathroom door again, like she'd been doing for the past ten minutes. She'd even gotten up extra early to make sure that she had adequate time in the bathroom in order to prevent this very thing from happening. She threw her head back as she let out a sigh of exasperation. She stomped her foot and just as she raised her fist to pound on the door again it finally opened, letting out a whole bunch of steam in the process.

"For Merlin's sake Malfoy, how much time do you actually-"

When the smoke cleared it wasn't Malfoy facing her as she'd expected. She blinked at a very wet and indecently dressed –or underdressed- Blaise Zabini. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came to mind so she settled on closing her eyes and spinning around.

"Draco said it was okay for me to stay the night. Hope you don't mind," he said hoarsely.

_Dear Lord._ He still sounded like he'd just woken up and it washed over her before hotly settling in the pit of her stomach. She was faintly aware that she hadn't responded yet and fought to say something before she made a fool of herself.

"Uh-no. I-it's fine," she stuttered.

He didn't respond and she almost turned around to see if he'd left but she noted that she didn't hear any doors opening or closing. Before she could make up her mind on whether or not to move she felt a broad naked chest press against her back. She tensed as she turned her head to watch his fingers trail down her neck and across her shoulder.

"Hermione," he murmured.

She inhaled as she heard her name fall from _his_ lips. She'd never heard him say her name before and she immediately decided that she liked it.

"Yes," she whispered.

She felt his lips press to the side of her neck.

"The bathroom's all yours. Drake won't be up for another thirty minutes," he murmured against her skin before pulling away.

She turned around to confront him but was only met with the sight of Malfoy's door closing. _What. The actual fuck. Was that? _Did Zabini just…come on to her? No. _That's impossible_. Even if his views on pureblood supremacy weren't as strong as others she was still a…mudblood. Filthy and off limits, right? She stood there for another five minutes, contemplating the answer to that question before giving up and rushing inside the bathroom.

* * *

Her foot had just touched the bottom of the stairs with her bag in her hand when Malfoy's room door opened. She was both relieved and disappointed when only one person stepped out. However, that only lasted for about a second as she noticed the smug and amused look on Malfoy's face when his eyes landed on her. _Zabini told him. _She watched in horror as he slowly made his way over to her, grinning the entire time.

"How was your morning, Granger," he mocked.

"Oh, shut up," was her oh so clever response.

He let out a laugh, could laughs be attractive, as he made his way past her and towards the door. She huffed before following his lead and then stopping as she realized that he was just…standing there, looking at her with a peculiar expression. The way he looked at her made her feel exposed, like he could see right through her walls.

"It's actually okay, Granger," he said –surprisingly- softly.

"What is," she questioned.

"That you're attracted to Blaise. I understand."

"Oh I know."

Her eyes widened at her response. That wasn't supposed to come out. _Did I have no filter these days? _Malfoy's only response was a smirk as he leaned against the wall.

"Yes, so you do," he responded.

"Look…about last night, I won't tell anyone," she said quietly.

He straightened up and looked at her with a hardened expression.

"I'm not concerned about whether or not people know. What goes on between Blaise and I is no one else's business. Although…I am glad that you know though," he replied fiercely.

"Why," she asked.

He looked as if he was about to say something but immediately changed his mind. His jaw muscle moved as he clenched his teeth together.

"It would have been…hard to explain his constant presence," he finally forced out.

She had the strangest feeling that that was not what he'd originally planned to say but she only nodded in understanding. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something was off –more so than usual- about Malfoy this year. _Well he's changed Hermione, of course he's gonna be different. _This was what she told herself but she knew that that wasn't it. She didn't know how she knew, she just knew. She blinked at the realization that he'd been saying something and was now holding his hand out to her. She looked up at him in confusion. He rolled his eyes and looked at her like a disapproving parent would.

"Here I am, trying to be a good boy and offer a truce, and you aren't even listening," he huffed.

"A truce," she questioned.

A truce. She repeated that phrase over and over again in her head as if trying to comprehend what it meant. Was Malfoy actually trying to be, dare she say it, _civil_? She was slightly disappointed that he was the first to handle this situation maturely and not her. She was slacking.

"Seriously, Granger? Again?"

"S-sorry," she stuttered as she was jolted back into reality.

"Well," he pressed as he nodded his head towards his hand.

She lifted her hand but hesitated at the last minute. Malfoy was being nice. That concept in itself was difficult to wrap her head around. As optimistic as she wanted to be, she couldn't help but think that he had an ulterior motive. This was Malfoy after all. But then again…_Everything he'd done in the past two years were against his will. Even before that he was just being a stupid teenage boy, doing what mommy and daddy had taught him. _It's not like he was truly evil, just born on the wrong side of the tracks so to speak. She met his unwavering stare and guarded expression before clasping her dainty hand around his much larger one. She couldn't help but to compare it to making a deal with the Devil because that was what it felt like. _Yeah, if the Devil was tall, blond and handsome. _His eyes flashed again and an expression that she couldn't name passed through his features before he smiled, not smirked but actually smiled.

"Well after you…Hermione," he purred as he gestured to the now open portrait door.

She blinked before coming to her senses. She'd never heard him say her name before and just like with Zabini, she really loved the sound of it.

"Thank you, Mal-Draco," she stumbled out.

* * *

It was in the midst of breakfast, when she was surrounded by laughing Gryffindors, that she had looked up and caught two pairs of eyes across the Hall. They were both sitting side by side, completely ignoring their Slytherin classmates, and it seemed that they'd just finished talking with one another. Whatever it was it had to have been serious because they didn't stare at her in amusement like they'd done the past twenty-four hours. Draco looked anxious whereas Blaise just looked at her in anticipation, as if he were patiently waiting for something to happen. It was then and there that she'd finally deciphered that expression on Draco's face earlier that morning. It was one of triumph.

**Please Review. A lot.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya guys! I haven't updated in some days because I was enjoying spring break but I'm here now with a new chapter and I think you'll love it. This is where the story starts to get really good. So, first I want to say that some things may be mentioned or might happen that seem like they just came out of nowhere but that's not the case. I went back to my previous chapters and added/ edited a few things. Second, I'm curious to hear what your theories are on what Draco and Blaise are up to. There's a hint in this chapter btw. Enjoy!**

She let out a mental sigh as she furiously worked on the problems that were assigned to them. It was finally the last class of the day, Arithmancy. Thankfully not many students decided to take it this year, seeing as how they 'actually wanted a social life'. She was even more grateful that Ron would never take a class as advanced as this. The git decided that he was going to give her the silent treatment because she had to live with Draco. As if she had somehow planned this like she had a choice in the matter! At breakfast he sat at the end of the table with his trashy excuse for a girlfriend. Out of the corner of her eye she'd seen him glancing in her direction every so often but she really couldn't be bothered with his childish behavior. She was far too focused on more…pressing matters. _Like two snakes perhaps_, she thought to herself. Could Draco really have a hidden agenda in becoming acquaintances with her? Maybe he just felt triumphant that he'd actually accomplished getting her to agree to his truce. She shook her head in incredulity. Now she was just pulling crap out of her arse. But it didn't make sense though. What could he possibly have to gain? What could they both have to gain? It _did_ seem like Blaise was coming on to her but…she refused to even entertain that idea.

She continued to ponder this as they were dismissed. She was still deep in thought when she exited the classroom so she didn't notice the beautiful redhead waiting outside until she literally bumped into her.

"Woah, Mione. Welcome back to Earth," Ginny laughed.

Hermione righted herself by holding onto Ginny before joining in on the laughter.

"Sorry, Gin. I spaced out for a while there," she confessed.

"What could possibly have you this distracted? We've only been back for a day," Gin reasoned as she looped her arm through Hermione's and led them down towards the Great Hall.

"Well…," Hermione trailed off, unsure of whether or not to tell Gin about earlier.

"Wait…let me guess. Does it have anything to do with a specific blond haired Sex God," Ginny asked suddenly.

"Gin," Hermione exclaimed as she stopped.

Ginny turned to face her with a questioning gaze.

"What? Everyone knows he's one fine specimen. He's not called the Slytherin Sex God for no reason," Gin reasoned.

Hermione didn't know why, but hearing Gin refer to him as that caused an unexpected emotion to stir inside of her. She knew he was more than popular with the ladies but Ginny was her best friend and it made her feel…well she didn't know exactly, but it wasn't a pleasant feeling.

"Girls actually call him that," she wondered.

"Oh yeah. That's not even the worst one," Gin responded.

"I _don't_ want to know," she stated harsher than she intended.

Ginny looked at her in alarm before it turned to understanding.

"This is serious," she blew out.

"What? What are you talking about Gin," Hermione questioned frantically.

"Take me to your dorm. We'll eat there. Apparently we have plenty to discuss," Ginny explained.

* * *

"…and then this morning he decided that he wanted to call a truce. So I agreed," she finished.

Ginny just stared at her in amazement. She'd finally convinced Hermione to, reluctantly, call a House Elf to bring them dinner as she led her to the Heads' Dorms and recounted everything that'd happened in the past day or so. Ginny set her pumpkin juice down on the table and looked at Hermione with an excited expression.

"They like you!"

Hermione stared at her with a straight face. After everything she'd told Gin that was the big conclusion she came up with? She shook her head.

"Gin, they don't like me. They can't," she argued.

"Hermione are you mental? They're in a relationship together, a sexual one no doubt, and you catch them making out and they don't threaten you to keep quiet? I'm actually surprised they didn't obliviate you. Not only that, but Malfoy tells you that he's glad you know. I don't care about that piss poor excuse he gave you for that confession because it's definitely more than that. I mean, come on! What Zabini did to you after he got out of the shower could pass for sexual harassment, for crying out loud! And then that conversation you overheard? Who else could they possibly be talking about?"

"Gin, you're wrong. They don't like me. I'm sure they're just messing with me," she told her.

"Seriously," Ginny deadpanned.

"No, I'm serious. Come on, I'm the mudblood Gryffindor brains of the Golden Trio. I wouldn't be surprised if it was a part of some stupid bet or something. They just want to add another notch to their bedpost," she tried to reason.

Now that she thought about it, it made so much more sense than them actually liking her. It explained their behavior towards her so well. Of course Blaise wasn't coming on to her.

"Hermione-"

"No! It's perfect. Merlin, why didn't I see it before? I'm Hermione Granger. If anyone is guaranteed to be an untouchable virgin it's me. I'm the ultimate conquest," she said almost excitedly.

This she could deal with. She could handle their usual Slytherin behavior. What she couldn't handle was the unknown. The idea of them changing so drastically to the point of them actually liking her was foreign. She didn't know what to do with that. _And now you'll never have to._

"Hermione…"

"Gin, its fine, more than fine. They think they can play me, I just won't give them the satisfaction."

"But Hermione…I don't think that's it. I think they really do like you," she tried again.

"No. I'm not discussing that ridiculous notion anymore."

She could see that Ginny was about to protest but decided against it. She knew that Hermione could be stubborn. She suddenly had a change of heart and smiled at Hermione.

"Well…how about this? Friday night Ravenclaw is throwing a welcome back party and I'm going with Dean. He's friends with Cormac and-"

"No, no, no. I am _not_ going with McLaggen. That boy is so full of himself," she complained.

"Oh, come on. He's hot and single and he really likes you. Did I mention that he's hot," Ginny whined.

"Who's hot and single?"

They both spun around in alarm to face the owner of the voice. The previous subjects of their conversation were standing in the doorway. _For how long?_ Blaise simply stared at her as he leaned against the frame while Draco looked at Ginny with a dark expression. His eyes seemed to be clouded over and his body was incredibly tense. She watched as Blaise reached out to rest a hand on Draco's shoulder and how he slightly relaxed in response. Earlier she'd suspected that something seemed off about him but now it was obvious more than ever.

"No one," Hermione quipped.

There was an uncomfortable silence as Hermione and Ginny stared at the two boys who stared right back. It seemed that Blaise finally decided to be the one to intervene as he stepped towards Hermione.

"Hermione, I believe your uh - cat? – arrived while you were in class."

Hermione gasped, completely forgetting the current situation, and turned to Gin. Before she could say anything Gin turned to her with an understanding grin.

"Go on, Mione. I know how much you love that thing you call a cat," she said while nodding towards the stairs.

"Hey! You guys seriously need to stop picking on him. I'll be right back," she said as she touched Gin's shoulder and glanced at a still tense Malfoy before sprinting up the stairs.

She didn't realize that Blaise had followed her until she was scooping Crookshanks out of his cage. She cradled and cooed at the cat, completely oblivious to Blaise's stare.

"Can you really love something so hideous?"

She spun around in fright, causing Crookshanks to hiss, before sighing in relief.

"He's not hideous," she argued as she rested her face in his fur.

"I'm almost certain I saw that thing attack a student once a few years back," he commented.

She looked up at him but was surprised to find him void of all humor. He looked genuinely curious and maybe even a little serious.

"He's had some…issues in the past but he's much better now. I love him all the same anyway. Why," she asked.

"So…you love him in spite of his flaws," he asked, completely ignoring her question.

"Yes I do," she answered slowly, confused on where he was going with this.

"Would you feel the same about a person? One who's done much worse?"

She stared at him in shock. This conversation had taken an unexpected turn and she couldn't decide if it was for the better or the worse.

"I suppose…that I would show the same courtesy to a person. I try to see the good in people as much as I possibly can," she finally responded.

He seemed thoughtful for a minute before nodding. The sound of the portrait door slamming shut snapped her out of whatever fog she seemed to be in. She straightened up in surprise. _Was that Ginny? _She ran out of the room, still holding Crookshanks, and sprinted down the stairs. The Common Room was empty of her redheaded friend. Draco, however, was nonchalantly leaning against the counter sipping a Butterbeer. She turned an accusatory stare towards him before marching over to his position.

"Where's Ginny? Was that her," she questioned desperately.

He gazed at her out of the corner of his eyes as he continued to sip his drink.

"She left," was his only response.

She gaped at him incredulously. She just knew that he had something to do with Gin's unexpected departure. After all, she'd told her that she'd be right back. She set Crookshanks down on the floor before straightening up and resting her hands on her hips.

"What did you do," she demanded.

He merely glanced at her again as he set his drink down before walking over to the fridge. She was right behind him and she let him be aware of that with her heavy footsteps.

"Malfoy."

"Back to the last name basis are we, Hermione," he asked over his shoulder.

"I know you said something or did something to make her leave," she retorted.

She jumped as he slammed the refrigerator door shut. She stared at it as it rattled against the wall before glancing up at him. His eyes had a mischievous glint to them as he slowly approached her.

"Why…on earth…would you think that?"

He accentuated each word with a step and she found herself backing up towards the living area. He was taunting her, like he usually did. _Then why are you afraid?_ She wasn't afraid. This was Malfoy, the boy who always gave out hollow threats. It's not like he would actually do anything. With this thought in mind she stopped moving and stood upright to face him head on. It seemed he wasn't expecting this because he paused in surprise before his entire face seemed to glow in excitement. Her next statement stopped him from taking another step though.

"I should have known that that bullshit truce wasn't sincere," she snapped.

The excitement quickly vanished from his face, replaced instead by a dark expression. His jaw was tense and his mouth was set into a straight line. She could tell that her words had upset him and the fire in his eyes should have been a warning to her. A warning to just let it be. But this was Hermione we were talking about and she was angry. She had actually believed that he really wanted to start fresh and then he'd gone and done something to scare her friend off.

"I knew that there had to have been a catch. I still don't know what it is yet but your actions just proved that I was right. It wasn't genuine. You haven't changed at all. You're still the same arrogant, cowardly son of a-"

She let out a gasp as he suddenly rushed towards her and caged her in against the back of the couch. She didn't feel so tough all of a sudden. Draco was able to make her feel small and incredibly stupid with just one look but she refused to let it show. He had an arm on each side of her and if she looked closely she could see the veins throbbing in his forearm from gripping the couch too tightly. His face was barely an inch away from hers and if she even moved a bit she'd probably end up kissing him.

"I _dare you_ to finish that sentence."

His tone was eerily calm and for the first time since she could remember, she was uncertain about Draco Malfoy. His entire demeanor had changed within a matter of seconds and she didn't know how to respond. He leaned in closer and she found herself leaning back further to the point where she was almost bent backwards over the couch. He smelled faintly of mint and musk, a very dangerous combination. His calculating eyes seemed to cut right through her as he waited for her to respond.

"Go on _Hermione_. I dare you, in fact…I double dog dare you," he chuckled darkly.

Her throat was far too closed up so she only managed to shake her head no. He tilted his head to the side.

"No? What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

He leaned in further and she gasped as his lips left a trail from her cheek and down to the crook of her neck before traveling back up to their starting point, leaving a burning flame in their wake. _Move, Hermione. Do something, anything!_ But Hermione was frozen in between him and the couch. She was paralyzed with fear of the unknown and excitement of what he was going to do.

"Or…does something else have your tongue," he murmured, causing his lips to lightly brush against hers.

She let out a sigh of appreciation as his teeth gently nibbled on her bottom lip. The sound of someone clearing their throat caused her to almost fall over the couch. Draco seemed to be a quick thinker because his arm was suddenly around her as he turned to look in the direction of her room. She followed his gaze and was shocked to find Blaise leaning on the rail across from her room wearing the biggest smirk she'd ever seen. _Had he been there the whole time?_

"As much as I'm enjoying this, oh and I am definitely enjoying this, I do have to interrupt. Draco and I have things to do," he said as he sauntered his way down the stairs and towards them.

Draco let go of her, much to her disappointment, and stepped back before following Blaise towards the door. _Wait a minute…_

"What did you say to Ginny," she demanded yet again.

She heard him let out a sigh before turning to face her, Blaise waiting in the doorway behind him.

"I just told her that you could do so much better than McLaggen. No big deal."

"Wait," she called as he headed for the door again.

"Give it a rest, Hermione you'll see her tomorrow," he threw over his shoulder just as the portrait door shut.

* * *

But she didn't see Ginny tomorrow, or the next day or even the day after that. Ginny was never at breakfast or dinner and the few times she'd tried to talk to her in the hall she always managed to evade Hermione. By the time Friday rolled around it was obvious that Ginny was avoiding her and she didn't know why.

"Apparently she's got a lot of work to do Mione. You should know how that is better than anyone," Ron had told her Thursday evening in the Gryffindor Common Room.

He'd finally started speaking to her again after Harry had once again pointed out how much of an idiot he was being. She had gone to her former Common Room to try and talk to Ginny, only to be disappointed once again. It was Friday night now and she was getting ready to head to Ravenclaw's party because she knew that Ginny would be there. Ginny would have no choice but to talk to her then. She'd thrown on some black skinny jeans with matching black flats to go with her dark blue sequined tank top. She'd put her hair up in a high ponytail, no doubt it would be hot in the tower, and had silver studs in her ears. She wasn't going there to get drunk and go out of control. She was going to show her face, greet some friends, straighten out this mess with Gin and come right back. When she walked down the stairs she found Blaise sprawled across the couch facing the fire with his school shirt completely open and his tie hanging loosely around his neck. When she neared him he looked up to catch her eye. He gave her a quick appreciative once over.

"Going to Ravenclaw's party I see."

"Yeah, I am," she answered lamely.

He nodded before turning to face the fire again.

"Are you…going," she finally asked.

"No. Drake and I are staying in. I'm waiting for him to…get back," he answered without looking at her.

Things had been…calm between her and Draco since Monday but he still made it his mission to fluster her every chance he got and apparently Blaise had decided to join in on the fun. She guessed that he was taking a break now.

"Back from where," she wondered.

Blaise was silent for a while and she though that he wasn't going to answer her.

"Doesn't matter," he said at last.

She started to question him some more but decided against it. It wasn't any of her business.

* * *

The party was in full swing when she stepped inside the spherical room. She nodded in appreciation at the decorations. They'd gone all out with wall length speakers and everything. Everywhere she looked people were wearing glow in the dark body paint and swaying along to the music. Said music pounded in her ears as she looked around for Ginny, she'd guessed that a silencing charm was on the room. It wasn't long before she had some mystery alcoholic drink in her hand and was coated in a light sheen of sweat accompanied by an intricate design of paint on the side of her face. She'd said hey to familiar faces including Luna and Neville but not one of them were Ginny. It was right when she was about to give up and head back that she saw a familiar head of red hair. She pushed past the other party goers, muttering apologies in the process, and grabbed Ginny's arm and dragged her out in the hall before she could even realize what was happening. She turned to face Ginny who wore an expression of bewilderment that quickly turned to panic.

"Why have you been avoiding me," Hermione demanded bluntly.

"I haven't-"

"Yes you have! I'm not stupid, Ginny! You've avoided me since Monday and I want to know why," she interrupted.

Ginny let out a sigh before looking up towards the ceiling, as if the answer to Hermione's question was somehow up there. Ginny blew out a shaky breath before facing Hermione again. She looked as if she were about to cry.

"I've…got a lot going on right now," she said weakly.

Hermione got the distinct feeling that she was lying but this was Ginny, her best friend. She wouldn't lie to her. Hermione reached out to rest her hand on Ginny's arm.

"You know I'm here to help, Gin. What's going on?"

"No, Hermione this is something I need to deal with own my own," Ginny said fiercely.

"Did Draco say something to you? If he did-"

"No, that's not it. Malfoy d-didn't…h-he didn't say anything," she stuttered out.

"He did, didn't he? I knew it," Hermione spat.

She fucking knew it. Malfoy was a bloody liar and the next time she saw him she-

"I just need some time to myself," Ginny blurted out.

Hermione recoiled like she'd been slapped. Ginny needed time to herself? Did she really expect Hermione to buy that?

"Time to yourself? Or time away from me? Does Dean not count, because I'm pretty sure I saw you come in with him," Hermione snapped.

Ginny sighed in exasperation. Hermione fought to hold in the tears as she shook her head.

"You know what…fine. Have all the time you want to yourself," Hermione stated.

"Mione…"

"No. I know you're lying Gin but what I don't get is why. So…I'm going to be a good friend and give you the space that you feel like you need," she muttered brokenly.

"Hermione…I know that I'm being really vague right now but once I figure some things out I'll explain everything. I promise," Gin said right before hugging her and walking back inside the party.

Hermione stared at the place where Ginny once was standing, wondering what the hell had just happened. Did she just…lose her best friend? _No she just needs space_. She snorted as she rolled her eyes and leaned against the wall. That sounded even more like a load of bull crap now than it did before. She looked into her almost full cup before downing the rest in one go. She felt like crying and screaming all at the same time. Just as she pushed herself off of the wall to head back to the Head's Dorm the Ravenclaw portrait opened. She looked up in hope that maybe it was Ginny but she was horribly disappointed and disgusted when Cormac McLaggen practically fell out of the doorway. She started to leave before he noticed her but she was too late.

"Hermione? Hey, I was wondering when you'd show up," he slurred.

"Actually I was just leaving," she said dismissively.

Before she could even take a step his arm was draped around her shoulder. He smelled faintly of Butterbeer and that mystery drink she'd just swallowed. She leaned away from him in disgust but he didn't seem to be taking the hint, as usual.

"Come on. The night's still young. Live a little and have some fun," he bellowed.

"I think we have two different ideas of fun, Cormac," she replied dryly before shoving him away from her.

The alcohol in his system caused him to stumble and he had to grab at the wall to right himself once again. She should have been concerned but she couldn't find it in herself to care. She spun around and began her journey back to her dorm. As she made her way down two flights of stairs she couldn't feel anything other than hurt and confusion. What was so bad that Ginny felt like she couldn't share it with her? A treacherous tear escaped before rolling down her face and hitting the floor. She wasn't a crier, she wasn't. _Must be the alcohol._ She could hear faint and hurried footsteps coming her way from behind her. She guessed that it was someone trying to not get caught by Filch…she was wrong.

"Oi, Granger!"

She spun around in surprise to face Cormac who was quickly approaching her. _Had he followed her?_ Just as she opened her mouth to question his behavior he surprised her yet again by roughly grabbing her arm and slamming her against the wall. She let out a yelp as the jagged stones on the wall roughly scraped against her back.

"I just don't get it. I mean, come on! Look at me. Any girl in this whole damn school would kill to have my attention and the only one I want acts like I'm something she'd find on the bottom of her shoe," he slurred.

His grip on her arm was getting harsher the more she struggled and she was almost certain that there was going to be a bruise later. Earlier she thought that maybe he was a little tipsy but no, he was smashed. It was a wonder how he was still standing upright.

"…maybe you just need a little incentive."

Those were the last words she heard before he practically slammed his lips against hers. She could taste the alcohol on his tongue and it almost made her gag. She used her free arm to try and grab her wand but that did no good. He must have caught on to what she was trying to do because he grabbed her hand and pinned it against the wall beside her head. She was starting to panic now. She knew that McLaggen was one of the sleaziest gits in this school but she never would have thought him capable of something like this. She used her lower half to try and push him off of her but that only seemed to encourage him because she felt him push back, effectively trapping her. She screamed against his mouth as she felt just how excited he was through his pants. _No, no, please no._ It wasn't supposed to be like this. She was supposed to lose her virginity to someone she cared about, someone who returned the same feelings. His greedy lips traveled from hers and down to her neck. She immediately thought of two sets of lips that'd been there just a few days earlier. _No, that was only reserved for_ them, she surprisingly found herself thinking possessively. She opened her mouth and let out the loudest scream she could possible manage, it brought tears to her eyes and left her throat aching. It was cut short however because soon after she felt a stinging blow to the side of her face that left her head spinning.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing? Huh," he snapped as he shook her.

His hand had traveled up to her neck and was now constricting her airway. She reached up to try and pry his fingers off but that only caused him to bring her head forward before slamming it back into the wall. Black spots started to appear in her vision as she let out breathless sobs. She'd never felt so helpless.

"I always get what I want, Hermione and I've wanted you for so long," he hissed against her cheek.

"Please-Cormac I-"

She could suddenly breath again as his weight was lifted from off of her. She fought to catch her breath as her knees buckled from beneath her but a set of strong, muscular arms wrapped around her before she could collapse. She looked up and her glazed eyes met a pair of pitch black ones filled with concern.

"B-Blaise," she stuttered out past her sobs.

"Yeah, yeah. You're okay," he soothed as he brought her closer to his chest.

Her arms found his shoulders as she leaned her head against him. She'd never been so happy to see a Slytherin in her life. She was aware that she was probably ruining his shirt with her sobs but she couldn't bring herself to care. She had just closed her eyes when she heard the sound of cracking bone. Her eyes flew open as she realized that wherever Blaise went so did…

She spun around in the biracial boy's arms to find Draco literally beating the crap out of Cormac. Her eyes widened in horror with the realization that he didn't plan on stopping anytime soon. She made a move to stop him but Blaise's arms had a firm hold on her. She looked up over her shoulder to find him shaking his head at her.

"Please…he's going to kill him," she pleaded brokenly.

He frowned in indecision before reluctantly letting her go. She sent him a soft smile before running over to Draco and grabbing his fist just as he took another swing.

"Stop it! Draco, stop!"

He spun around to face her and she stumbled back in fear as she caught sight of his eyes. They looked just like…she'd seen those eyes before. But where? To her great pleasure he dropped Cormac but that pleasure quickly turned to fear as he drew out his wand instead. The look on his face told her that he wasn't out to teach Cormac a lesson, he was out for blood.

"N-no. Draco-"

"Avada-"

"NO," she shrieked as she threw herself at him, knocking them both down in the process.

His wand clattered in the silent hallway as they both hit the floor with a loud thud. She'd ended up on top of him, straddling him to be more specific. Her panicked face met his furious one with vigor but his expression quickly changed as his –now normal- eyes landed on her face. The tension seemed to seep out of him as he reached a hand up to wipe away the tears that were still falling. The night had taken an unexpected turn and with that thought she stumbled off of him and onto her butt. She felt Blaise gently lift her onto her feet before reaching a hand out towards Draco. Before Draco could grab it she quickly threw out her hand too, causing both him and Blaise to look at her in surprise. She sent him a small smile, letting him know that after tonight, they both could count on her too. He gazed up at her before grabbing each of their hands and hauling himself up. She saw Blaise cast a dark look behind her and she followed his gaze towards Cormac who was struggling to even sit up. His shirt was torn and his entire face was a bloody mess. She'd guessed that Draco had broken his nose. Her eyes followed Blaise as he stalked over to her assaulter. She was faintly aware of Draco's tight grip on her as Blaise grabbed Cormac by the neck and pinned him against the wall.

"Touch her again…and we'll bury you," he stated calmly.

A shudder of fear traveled down her spine as she listened to his cool tone. He didn't yell it or say it gruffly. He spoke so calmly about Cormac's death that she almost believed they would do it. _Because they would_, a voice in her head whispered darkly. She remembered the curse that Draco had been about to utter. He would have killed Cormac if not for her. Blaise let Cormac fall harshly to the ground before walking back over to them and taking her unoccupied hand. She felt both of them give a squeeze before leading her back to the Head's Dorm.

**Review, review, review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Hi. I saw Divergent Saturday and...it was awesome. This chapter is kind of a filler chapter. It's much lighter and even a little comedic and that's good because I feel like everyone is going to hate me after the next one. Ok so a few things first. A few of you were worried that she was going to fall for them quickly and it's going to be rushed and hahahahaha...no. Not gonna happen. One last thing I want to say. Draco comes off as a little insensitive regarding what happened in the last chapter and I just want everyone to know that I'm not trying to offend anyone and I don't feel that way about sexual assault at all. Any type of assault is a very serious matter and it should be treated as such. Enjoy!**

She let out another sniffle as she watched the dying embers in the fireplace. Once they'd gotten back, Draco had disappeared upstairs only to return with some of her clothes and a quick order to get in the shower. She'd been all too glad to try and scrub herself raw, as if she was somehow scrubbing Cormac off of her. She'd only actually showered for about twenty minutes. She spent the other thirty bawling her eyes out on the floor of the shower with her arms wrapped around her knees. The events of tonight had hit her full force just as she'd just started to rinse her hair. Ginny wouldn't be a big part of her life for Merlin knows how long and Cormac almost…. She couldn't even bring herself to say it. The reality of what could have happened was too much to bear. _But it didn't happen_, that same voice from earlier whispered. No…it didn't. She lifted her head from Draco's lap to find both him and Blaise staring at her cautiously as if she were going to have a breakdown any second. Luckily for them it'd already happened. She sat up and swung her legs so that her feet touched the floor, causing Draco's hand to leave her damp hair and Blaise's to leave her ankles.

"Thank you," she whispered as she stared into the fireplace.

She felt Draco's hand on the back of her neck as his worried face came into her view.

"There's no need," he said sincerely.

Blaise grabbed her hand and she turned to face him just as he let out a sigh.

"How…Hermione, you're the brightest witch of our age. Surely you can tell when a situation is just going downhill," Blaise said.

"It's not like I stupidly followed him out of the party and to a deserted hallway. I'm not an idiot. He tried to hit on me, _yet again_, and I left. _He_ followed _me _and attacked me before I could even register what was going on," she ranted.

She was standing in front of them now with her hands crossed over her chest. They both stared up at her in alarm at her sudden outburst. Blaise slowly stood and reached out towards her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I shouldn't have assumed," he whispered.

"No, I know you didn't. I would've assumed the same," she whispered brokenly.

The alcohol in her system was affecting her more than she realized. She couldn't help but replay her and Gin's conversation in her head over and over again. Before she could stop them, tears had spilled over. She went to cover her nose and mouth to try and stop the sobs but it was futile. Draco immediately stood but she responded by shaking her head and backing away from him. She didn't know what had gotten in to her but whatever it was she couldn't seem to stop it. She just stood there in front of them, crying for God knows how long. They didn't say anything and she appreciated that more than anything. She didn't want anyone to coddle her but she didn't want to be alone either. She just wanted someone, anyone, to be there. Minutes later she finally had herself under control. She ran her hand through her hair before glancing up at them.

"I-um…I appreciate everything that you did tonight…but this doesn't make us friends," she started.

She heard Draco scoff and watched as Blaise sent him a scolding look. They both stared him down before he finally decided to look at her.

"_As I was saying_…we're not friends but I do trust you. Don't take this lightly because trust isn't something that I just hand out. You have to earn it and even then it isn't easily earned," she finished.

Blaise nodded in understanding but Draco had a different opinion entirely.

"Let me get this straight…we save you from forcibly getting your cherry popped and we aren't even friends? You've got to be kidding me," he scoffed.

Blaise seemed to be thinking along the same lines as her because he reached up to slap Draco in the back of the head. The blond sent a scathing look towards his lover before sitting back down with a huff.

"Thank you, Blaise. Goodnight," she said with a smile before making her way up to her room.

Just as she walked inside she turned around to face the couch.

"You know Draco, just because you have one doesn't mean you should be one," she called before slamming the door shut.

* * *

The months following the incident were practically hell for Hermione. It had somehow gotten out that her and Cormac had gotten into an altercation and he had come out of it with a broken nose and a bloody lip. The whispers and stares had followed her everywhere she went and she had simply ignored them at first, believing that a new scandal would rock the school anytime soon. Sadly, she was wrong. The air had gotten cooler and the leaves started to change with the promise of winter's approach and she was still receiving the stares. Some had speculated that they'd had a lover's quarrel while other's assumptions were far closer to the truth. Apparently she was not the only one Cormac had gotten a little too frisky with and they figured that she had finally handed him what was coming to him. To this day she still didn't know how everyone had found out but Cormac was not helping as he milked his injuries ridiculously. Girls were always carrying his books for him, taking his notes, and even feeding him! She didn't recall him having a broken arm too, note the sarcasm. Yes, he'd been beaten almost to the point of death but that didn't mean that the universe had to make up for it by doing this. She wished that she was brave enough to go to McGonagall and tell her exactly what had happened.

Her friends' reactions only seemed to make matters worse. Ron and Harry had come to her about it but she had refused to tell them. Of course Ron immediately assumed the worst of her and accused her of hooking up with Cormac. It had taken her a whole week to convince him that her and Cormac were not hooking up and did not have a fight. Harry had wanted to press the issue further but he seemed to understand that she wasn't ready to talk about whatever had happened. The few times she was alone she'd seen Ginny about to approach her but she seemed to think twice about it and turn the other way. The unexpected loss of one of her closest friends had cut her deep. She knew that this was something she would have shared with Ginny. She might have told Ron and Harry at some point but the start of Quidditch had delayed any chance of that. They spent most of their time at practice and when they weren't practicing they were mapping out strategies to beat the other teams. This was how she found herself spending most of her time either in the library or her dorm. However, lately she had been spending more time in the dorm than the library. She wouldn't ever admit that it was because of her fellow Head Boy and his boy toy who seemed to be constantly there. No, she would never admit that. Her dorm was just much quieter and cozier than the library.

"…Hogsmeade this weekend right?"

She looked up from her food to find Harry looking at her expectantly.

"I'm sorry…what?"

Harry chuckled before setting his cup down and resting his arms on the table.

"The lights are on but I don't think anybody's home," he said while examining her head closely.

She picked up a pea and threw it at him and frowned when he caught it in his mouth. He laughed as he chewed it, briefly drawing the attention of Ron who'd been too busy paying attention to Lavender.

"I said, you're going to Hogsmeade this weekend right," he finally repeated.

"Um…I-I'm not sure," she mumbled glancing down towards the end of the table where Ginny was seated.

Harry followed her gaze before sadly nodding in understanding. She usually went to Hogsmeade with Harry, Ron, and Ginny but she always went shopping with the outgoing female while Ron and Harry checked out the sports shop. She mentally cursed herself for not having more close female friends. Maybe if she had been more of a girly girl in her younger years she wouldn't be in this situation but no one could ever come close to Gin. Plus, she could hardly tolerate any of the other girls and no matter how lonely she felt she would never subject herself to that. The evening had taken a depressing turn and she contemplated calling it an early night and heading to bed. Before she could even decide however, everyone around her had gotten quieter, as if they were trying to hear something. She looked around in confusion before her gaze settled on Draco who was approaching the Gryffindor table. _Not the table._ He was approaching her! _Oh God, please no. _What on earth could he possibly want? She winced as she felt eyes on her as everyone seemed to realize the same thing she did. She quickly turned around and kept her eyes on her food, hoping that this was all a bad dream. Just what she needed, more rumors flying around about her. She felt rather than heard him stop behind her but she pretended not to notice.

"Hermione."

She ignored him, hoping that maybe he'd just go away. Yeah, he'd probably just go away but as usual, luck was not on her side.

"Really Hermione? I didn't know it was act like a two year old day," he teased.

She slammed her hand on the table before turning around to look up at him. He had the stupid smirk on his face and she really just wanted to slap it off. Or snog it off. Whichever came first really.

"_What_ do you want, Draco," she snapped in exasperation.

That damn smirk only seemed to grow as he took note of her irritated expression. He shoved his hands in his pockets and almost seemed to rock on his heels in excitement.

"I stopped by to tell you that we have to patrol tonight," he answered.

"What? No, that's what the prefects are for," she said, turning back to her food.

"_I know that_, oh bright one, but Hannah Abbot is in the infirmary because of some potion gone wrong and Terry Boot has detention. So that leaves us," he replied in that snarky tone of his.

She could literally feel her eye twitching. Patrolling…with Draco Malfoy…fun. Although, plenty of girls would see it as fun and would probably kill her just to be in her place. She sighed and replied with a resigned 'ok' without even looking up at him. She heard him walk away and it wasn't even a full minute before she could hear the Hall buzzing once again, no doubt about her. She let out another sigh before looking up to meet the curious and incredulous expression that was Harry and Ron's angry gaze. She frowned in confusion.

"What," she asked.

"_Hermione?_ He calls you _Hermione_," Harry asked in astonishment.

"Uh…that's my name isn't it," she snapped.

"Since when were you on the first name basis with the likes of him," Ron hissed angrily.

"I know you're not familiar with the act of being mature Ron but that's no reason to snap at me for it," she hissed back.

He actually had the nerve to look affronted.

"Earlier in the year he and I decided that there's no point in constantly fighting when we're going to have to live together for a year. So we called a truce," she shrugged.

"Define earlier in the year," Harry questioned.

"The first day of classes. I don't see the problem here," she tried to reason.

"You've been friends with _Malfoy_ since the beginning of the year and you don't see the problem. She doesn't see the problem," Ron scoffed, turning to face Harry.

"We're not friends. We're just civil towards one another," she explained, yet again.

"Oh and I suppose 'civil' is the new term for fucking, right," Ron spat bitterly.

Her mouth dropped open as she stared at Ron in horror, letting out a scoff of disbelief in the process. She couldn't believe that he would even suggest such a thing. She shook her head.

"Ron" Harry scolded and warned all in one.

"Oh come on, Harry. Why else would they all of a sudden be buddy-buddy huh? Of course she's shagging the prick, if she hasn't thought about it already," Ron bellowed.

She stood up, drawing the attention of those around her.

"Oh, I get it now. I'm not shagging _you_ so I _must_ be shagging someone, right," she loudly questioned.

Ron's face started to turn red as Lavender look at him in question.

"I understand that you're hurt-no. You're not hurt. Your ego is just wounded because I turned you down before we arrived here. Ever since then you've been picking fights with me left and right because you're still angry about it. Get over it already," she snapped before walking away and out of the doors.

She felt like punching something, that was how angry she was. She knew that Ron could be a jerk sometimes but the fact that he would even accuse her of such a thing! If she was being completely honest here she was also mad at herself. She _had_ thought about it once or twice and not just with Draco. When you're living with two extremely hot guys, because Blaise practically lived there too, sometimes the line of privacy was crossed. Especially where the bathroom was concerned. She barely registered reaching the Heads' Dorm, let alone uttering the password. She needed a shower…and a nap. If she was going to patrol with Draco later she would need to save as much energy as possible.

* * *

"Did I mention that I really like your underwear," Draco teased for the third time in a row.

"For the last time, they aren't underwear, they are shorts," she huffed.

After her shower, she had thrown on some cheerleading shorts that she had borrowed from Allison and a tank top to sleep in. She'd ended up oversleeping, leaving no time to change her bottoms, and had to throw on some sneakers and a sweatshirt over her tank so that she wouldn't be late. When she had stepped outside of the portrait, Draco only raised his eyebrows in response and she had let herself believe that he wouldn't say a word. Oh, how wrong she was. She shined her wand in a now open classroom before moving on after finding it empty.

"Call them whatever you want, Hermione, but those are indeed underwear in my book," he replied.

She simply shook her head. She wasn't up for their usual banter tonight. She couldn't stop thinking about the look on her friends' faces when she'd told them that she and Draco had called a truce. What if something did happen between the two of them? Or…the three of them? How would they react then? She shuddered just thinking about it. She decided then and there that she wanted to stop thinking about it. She just really wanted this night to be over with.

"Hey, I was just joking. No need to get your knickers in a bunch," Draco said.

She stopped and turned to see Draco gazing at her with a worried expression. She sighed and shook her head.

"I know, it's not that. It's just…"

"What is it? You can tell me you know," he said quietly.

"I'm not going to share my problems with you. Heck, we aren't even friends," she chuckled humorlessly.

"So you keep saying," he muttered.

She started walking down the corridor again with Draco close behind.

"Well if we aren't friends, then what are we," he questioned at last.

She stopped for a minute to think about it. He had a point. They sometimes acted like friends but she insisted that they weren't.

"We're…friendly," she finally decided.

"We're friendly…but not friends," he questioned slowly.

"Yes?"

"That makes a whole lot of sense. Fine but don't friendly people still share stuff with each other?"

"Sarcasm noted and why are you so eager to hear about my problems," she questioned.

His expression went blank and he was silent for a little while before he finally looked down at her with that mischievous look in his eyes and the smirk to match.

"You've…kind of grown on me," he slowly admitted, eyes flashing once again.

She couldn't help the shit eating grin that spread across her face as soon as those words came out of his mouth.

"Grown on you? So I guess the know-it-all mudblood isn't as bad as you thought she was huh," she teased.

The atmosphere grew incredibly tense as all humor was wiped from Draco's expression.

"Don't call yourself that," he commanded sharply.

"I was just joking. It's not a big deal-"

"And that's the problem. I hate myself for using that word so much that you don't even take it seriously. It's not something to be said at all, let alone used lightly," he snapped.

"Draco..."

He stepped closer to her with the most tragic expression on his face.

"I just want you to know…that I am sorry, so sorry, for everything I put you through. The things I said and did to you were inexcusable and no amount of apologizing will pay for it. I'll probably spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I just hope that someday you'll forgive me."

She stepped back a bit and simply stared at him because she didn't know what to say. Here was the great Draco Malfoy apologizing to _her_ and practically begging for her forgiveness. She looked down at her feet and chuckled nervously

"You make it sound like we're going to be in each other's lives forever or something," she said.

"Or something…," he murmured quietly.

Before she could question him he spoke again.

"You never did tell me what was wrong," he said, changing the subject completely.

"You're not going to let this go are you," she asked while looking up through her hair.

"Not likely," he chuckled, shaking his head in the process.

She found herself smiling at him in spite of herself. She hardly ever heard him laugh or even get to see him crack a smile. If it was even possible, he looked so much more beautiful when he did.

"Um…ok. Well it's Ron…and Harry and Ginny but mostly Ron. It's almost always Ron," she scoffed.

"What about him?"

"I know that he can be such a prick but sometimes I think I forget just how bad he can be. He is so immature and hot headed, it literally takes nothing to set him off. I mean…when we were younger I guess it was okay because…well we were younger but we're practically adults now. It's getting tiresome to put up with," she confessed.

"So don't," he reasoned.

"What do you mean? Look, I know Ron and I have our ups and downs but he's still my friend," she said defensively.

"Yeah, I get that but are you so sure that you're his friend," he questioned.

"If you're trying to turn me against my friends it's not going to work. Of course we're friends!"

He chuckled again and shook his head.

"No, that's not what I asked. He being your friend and you being his friend are two different things."

She started to reply but found that she had nothing because Draco actually had a point.

"Hermione, the very last thing I want to do is turn you against your friends but I just feel like you deserve so much better. You're constantly bailing them out of trouble and helping them with, sometimes doing, their homework. Merlin knows Saint Potter would do all of those things and more for you but are you so sure that the Weasel would? Everyone knows that you two fight more than a married couple but does he ever apologize, without someone forcing him to? Or does he just come crawling back, assuming you'll forgive him…like you always do?"

Sometime during Draco's speech she had begun to cry because he was right. He was actually right, she was not Ron's friend. He always used her and took her for granted and the incident on the train proved that. Maybe deep down she had always known the truth but had just refused to see it. She felt Draco wrap an arm around her shoulder and she found herself leaning into him.

"You're right, Draco. I'm not his friend. He treats me like crap and I just keep going back for more," she muttered.

"If you don't mind me asking…what brought this on?"

She contemplated telling him but then she felt bad for dumping all of her problems on him, especially at once.

"No. I think maybe I'll save that for another time," she said.

He nodded as they continued to walk down the hall. Draco wasn't half bad when he wasn't being his usual self.

"You know what Draco?"

"What," he asked, turning to look down at her.

"Maybe…maybe we are friends," she confessed.

His only reply was a smirk as he turned to face the hallway again. She noted that his arm was still around her but she found that she didn't mind.

* * *

The only thing that could be heard throughout the classroom was the sound of quills scratching against parchment. Hermione was quite surprised with the turnout of students who were taking Ancient Runes this year. She was slightly disappointed that it wasn't a much smaller class. She didn't know why it bothered her so much though. She looked up to copy the next line of notes when a very neatly done paper crane softly landed in her lap. She used her unoccupied hand to open it.

_'__Going to Hogsmeade tomorrow__?'_

She frowned in confusion at the note before discreetly looking around, hoping to find the sender. She couldn't help the half smile when her eyes caught Blaise's in the back. She shrugged before turning around towards her notes again. She shook her head in wonder. Before she even had time to start writing again, another one landed right on her desk.

_'Want to go with me?'_

Before she could spin around in alarm another quickly followed.

_'Not as a date. Draco thinks Hogsmeade is lame and I don't want to be all by my lonesome.'_

She sighed and started to tap her quill against her desk. It was much better than staying here by herself and she was done with Ron so she definitely wouldn't be going with him and Harry. Besides, it was just as friends and since she considered Draco a friend now the same probably went for Blaise. She looked over her shoulder and nodded. She turned around, scrunching her eyebrows together. How is it that she ahead gone from declaring to the world that she wasn't friends with them to saying yes going to Hogsmeade with one of them? She shrugged and just as she was about to finish up with the notes they were dismissed for class. She huffed. She always finished her notes and now she would have to copy them from someone else. She stood and started to collect her things. She only had two classes a day now so the next few hours were all hers. She reached out to grab her bag but a tan hand beat her to it.

"Thanks Blaise," she said while taking it and leading the way out.

"You know I'm actually surprised that you agreed to go to Hogsmeade with me. I thought for sure that you'd be going with Scarhead and his sidekick," he said.

"Ugh, don't call him that. He has a name you know and I'm not putting up with Ron anymore. As far as I'm concerned, he and I are no longer friends," she replied.

"Really," he asked as he stopped in surprise.

"Yes."

"I don't believe it," he said dismissively before walking off.

"Wait…hold on. Why not," she demanded as she ran to catch up with him.

His only reply was a loud laugh. He actually laughed at her, and it wasn't one of those 'ha-ha you're so funny' laughs. It was one of those laughs that came from the gut, as if he actually found her question hilarious.

"Because you let that boy get away with murder," he said when he was done.

"I do not," she scoffed.

He stopped and turned to look at her with a somber expression.

"Hermione, you're a very forgiving person. Besides, you're the one who told me that you like to see the good in people as much as possible. But everyone knows that you need to draw the line somewhere. Well…everyone except you," he finished.

Her mouth dropped open in shock. Did she really not know when to draw the line? Did she let Ron get away with so much that the idea of her actually being fed up with him came off as ridiculous?

"Look…I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings-"

"No, you didn't. I'm actually glad that you said that because this just reinforced my belief that he and I shouldn't be friends."

She looked up in surprise as she felt him take her hand. He bent down so that his face was aligned with hers.

"Don't blame yourself. You like to look for the good in people and that's not a crime. What's a crime is him taking advantage of that."

She nodded in agreement, she found herself distracted. He was so close and he smelled so good. He smelled like Draco, she noted. This made sense, seeing as how she was sure they slept in the same bed almost every night, but there was something else there too. It was a fruity scent….mango? She gazed at his lips as he straightened up and she briefly wondered what it would be like to kiss him. She shook her head, ridding herself of those thoughts. Besides, she could hear footsteps coming their way anyway. She quickly let go of Blaise's hand as Lavender Brown came around the corner. The blonde stopped in surprise before her eyes rested on Hermione.

"Just the person I was looking for," she said.

Hermione frowned in confusion and was about to leave with Blaise when he spoke.

"I'll be in the dorm," he said quickly before escaping down the opposite way, brushing his hand against hers in the process.

She stared after him in horror. He ditched her here with 'Lav Lav'…great. She sighed as said girl made her way over to Hermione and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Whatever you said or did to make Ron so angry, apologize," the girl demanded.

Hermione simply raised her eyebrows and mimicked Lavender in crossing her arms.

"And what makes you think I'm in the wrong," she questioned.

"It doesn't matter if you are or aren't. Just fix it," the blonde snapped.

"Oh, I see now. Is Ron's immature attitude getting in the way of your sex life," Hermione mocked.

The blonde simply huffed as a slight blush covered her cheeks.

"Jealous," Lavender questioned with a sneer.

"HA. Of you and Ron? Give me a break. Are you forgetting that _I_ turned _him_ down? You were there yesterday, you heard everything. If I wanted Ron I would have him but I don't so…"

"And what a mistake you made because he's wonderful in bed," Lavender purred while stepping closer.

"Really? Because Merlin knows he was a God awful kisser so I can't imagine that he'd be much better in between the sheets," Hermione replied scathingly.

Lavender's eyes widened and she blinked in shock before she took a step back.

"Y-you and him…_kissed_?"

Hermione's mouth dropped open in mock surprise.

"He didn't tell you?"

She made an 'oops' face before shrugging. Lavender simply shook her head in disbelief. Hermione's face suddenly turned serious as she tilted her head to the side.

"Yeah, it was last year. Face it, Lavender, you're second choice," Hermione snapped.

Lavender didn't reply. She just leaned against the wall and after a while Hermione heard her sniffle. Hermione's shoulders slumped as she let out a sigh. _Are we really feeling sorry for _her_?_ Hermione couldn't help it, it was in her blood. She looked down the hall before turning to face Lavender again. _Don't do it Hermione. Do not feel sorry for her. _

"Fuck," she muttered as she threw her head back before stepping closer to the girl.

"Look…that was bitchy. I shouldn't have said that," Hermione said.

"It's true," Lavender whispered brokenly.

"Well…if it makes you feel any better he told me that it meant nothing. I was torn up about it for weeks," she confessed.

Lavender chuckled humorlessly.

"It would if it were true. Everyone knows he's practically in love with you," Lavender replied dejectedly.

She frowned at Lavender and tried very hard to hide the disgust off of her face, she probably failed.

"You…really like him…don't you," she questioned in revulsion.

Lavender stood upright and rolled her eyes towards the ceiling.

"I practically worship him and all he seems to care about is you, who couldn't give two fucks about him."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and nodded in agreement. She couldn't argue with that.

"I'm sorry for how I've been treating you. It's just…I was always jealous of you," Lavender confessed while fidgeting with her hair.

Hermione's eyebrows practically jumped off of her face.

"Me," Hermione questioned incredulously.

Lavender scoffed before facing her.

"You were always pretty Hermione, even without all that makeup that most of the girls and I put on. I always feared the day that you would realize it because I knew that you could have Ron eating out of the palm of your hand if you wanted to. Then you came back looking like…_that_," Lavender gestured to her.

"Everyone always took you seriously. None of my teachers ever had faith in me and all guys want me for is sex," she said miserably.

Hermione was shocked at this new found information. Lavender Brown was jealous of _her_? It didn't make any sense to Hermione. She reached out to rest her hand on the other girl's shoulder.

"Nothing good comes without work. If you aren't satisfied with school then just study Lavender. That means less time spent reading beauty and fashion magazines and more time on schoolwork. And guys treat you how you let them treat you. If you want to be more than just sex to them then show them that," Hermione said fiercely.

Lavender simply nodded.

"I guess you're right. Thanks and…I'll…I'll try to deal with Ron for you," she said before walking off.

Hermione had actually forgotten why Lavender had confronted her in the first place. Hermione stood there staring into space with a bewildered expression. _That was weird._ She and Lavender were actually nice to each other, after they almost killed each other of course. She shook her head, hoping that she could just forget the whole ordeal.

**Review, review, review! I prefer a nice Lavender. I apologize in advance for the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya. Sooo this chapter is super short and that's because this is where I wanted it to leave off at. Buuut...because this chapter is so short if I get at least 30 reviews I'll update again tonight.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"You know…maybe I should have just come alone," Blaise hesitantly confessed.

Hermione sent him a scathing look over the bookshelf. She had wanted to stop by Tomes and Scrolls for a quick minute but she didn't plan on overhearing that there was a new of edition of Hogwarts: A History. She had walked around the store twice looking for it but it was nowhere to be seen.

"It was probably just a rumor," Blaise said.

"And if it's not," she questioned.

"I'll buy it for you," he all but whined.

She sighed in defeat. She didn't want to give up hope and leave just in case it were true but… If it wasn't true then she was just wasting time. Besides, she was getting kind of hungry.

"Oh, alright," she said, walking around to the other side of the shelf.

"About time," he exclaimed while practically dragging her outside.

You would think that she'd be getting used to the stares by now. Ever since they had first set foot into Hogsmeade together she noted that people had started giving them looks and whispering. Blaise had simply rolled his eyes and acted as if he hadn't noticed. Hermione on the other hand was worried. No doubt this had gotten back to Harry and Ron. Harry would just ask questions but Ron would be furious. She didn't give a crap about him but she still didn't want to have to put up with his childish behavior. _Speak of the devil_, she thought. They had just walked into the Three Broomsticks and right there at a table in the back was Harry and Ron. The table had a perfect view of the door so she got a good look at Harry's panicked face as he tried to keep Ron occupied. It was no use though because Ron turned around and she knew the exact moment that he saw them because his face matched his hair. She tugged on Blaise's arm.

"Let's just go to Hogs Head," she suggested.

Blaise simply shook his head.

"No. I'm not afraid of him, Hermione."

She was practically bouncing in fear as Ron made his way over to them with Harry in tow.

"I'm not afraid for you I'm afraid for him," she whispered in his ear.

"Thanks for the compliment," he said with a smirk.

"Blaise-"

"I wanted to believe that what I had heard was a lie."

She slowly turned to face Ron.

"I seriously doubt that. You always think the worst of me and immediately believe the Hogwarts gossip mill before all else," she snapped.

"Why you-"

"Are you done, because we're kind of hungry and last time I checked you weren't on the menu," Blaise sighed.

"You got tired of Malfoy huh? Moved on to Zabini," Ron hissed.

Hermione refused to say anything because it was crap like this that reminded her of why she was no longer putting up with him. Blaise stepped closer and Ron was actually smart enough to step back.

"What did you just say," Blaise asked calmly.

Hermione recognized that tone. It was the same tone he used months ago with Cormac. She reached out to grab his arm, catching Ron's attention in the process.

"Yeah, Herms. Control your boyfriend," he sneered.

"He's not my boyfriend," she snapped.

"You're a bloody liar-"

"I'm not her boyfriend. I'm Draco's," Blaise interrupted.

Hermione looked at him in shock, as did Ron and Harry and the rest of the pub who'd been listening in. Was he really just going to air it all out? Just to defend her?

"Blaise-"

"No, Hermione. I don't care if they know. My _boyfriend _didn't want to come and I didn't want to come alone. So I asked my good friend Hermione to come with me," he snapped.

"M-Malfoy is your…b-boyfriend," Ron asked stupidly.

"Yeah, he is."

Blaise looked at the rest of the occupants in the pub.

"Want to know who I fucked last night? Draco sodding Malfoy," he exclaimed before throwing an arm over Hermione's shoulder and pulling her closer.

"Blaise," she hissed while trying to hide her smile.

She understood that he wanted to make a point but he didn't have to be so vulgar. Blaise stared Ron down with the angriest expression.

"I completely understand why Hermione wants nothing to do with you. I'm going to go find us a table," he said before walking off but not before throwing a sneer at Ron.

She sighed as she looked away from Ron and Harry's confused gazes.

"What did he mean by that," Harry questioned while taking a step towards her.

"Just what he said," she muttered, turning to face them.

"You want nothing to do with me", Ron scoffed in disbelief.

"No, I don't. Ron, you treat me like shit. When you get angry you lash out and it's almost always at me. It's getting old and I'm tired of putting up with it. I shouldn't have to," she replied seriously.

Harry sighed in defeat and proceeded to shake his head at Ron, as if he had predicted this. Ron on the other hand looked genuinely worried now, as if he finally grasping that she was serious and he'd finally pushed his luck too far.

"Look Herms…," he started.

"Don't call me that! I've told you countless times how much I hate that nickname and you never listen, per usual," she snapped.

"I-I know you're mad," he stuttered desperately.

"That's the thing, Ron. I'm not mad. I'm just done," she said before walking off to where she saw Blaise sit.

"I ordered for you. Hope you don't mind," Blaise said as she sat down.

"No, its fine," she replied, watching Harry practically drag a distraught Ron out of the pub.

"Hey…you ok?"

Her eyes refocused to find Blaise looking at her with a worried expression. He grabbed her hand that was on the table and began to rub his thumb against the back of it. She found it soothing.

"Yeah, I just didn't expect that to be so easy. For me, I mean. I don't feel bad at all," she confessed almost guiltily.

"That's a good thing then," he replied.

"I just want you to know that I appreciate what you did to get Ron off my back. Coming out like that couldn't have been easy."

"Oh please, Hermione. Neither Drake nor I care what other people think. If they didn't find out this way someone was bound to catch us in a broom closet at some point or another," he said dismissively.

"Blaise," she cried out in shock.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forget how virginal you are," he teased with a smirk.

"Shut up," she replied with a blush.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, Hermione. Take pride in it," he said seriously.

She started to agree when a head of blond hair suddenly caught her attention. She watched in amusement as Draco made his way towards them, giving everyone else confused looks in the process as they stared at him.

"What? What is it," Blaise asked, noticing her expression.

He turned his head just as Draco was pulling out the chair beside him. Blaise simply smirked and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Did someone miss me," Blaise questioned.

"Or maybe he missed me. After all, I have grown on him," Hermione teased with a smile.

"Really? Is that so," Blaise's smirk grew.

Draco simply returned the same expression. She hated to interrupt their little mental conversation that was going on but…

"Are you going to order," Hermione asked Draco.

"I'd rather share yours," he purred, turning to face her.

She rolled her eyes, completely used to their inappropriate teasing by now.

* * *

She threw her jacket over the back of the couch with a smile. She had found herself smiling all the way back from the main doors. Draco and Blaise were actually really fun to hang around with. They could have intellectual conversations with her one minute and the next teasing each other relentlessly. It was a nice contrast from what she was usually used to. She didn't have to worry about one of them suddenly yelling at her for the pettiest of things. She found herself missing them, seeing as how they left her before they reached the dorm, stating that they had something to do. _This is dangerous_, she thought. She could literally feel herself starting to develop a crush on not one but two boys, who were taken with each other by the way. She shook her head. It's not like they would ever go for her anyway and besides, it's just a crush. She gave it two weeks before it went away. She turned to go up to her room just as a knock sounded on the portrait door. Hermione frowned in confusion, wondering who it could be. She was very surprised to find Ginny on the other side when she swung the door open. That surprise quickly turned to joy and she had pulled the redhead into a hug before she even realized what she was doing.

"I'm so glad you're here, Gin," Hermione whispered.

She was too caught up in her emotions to notice that Ginny did not hug her back. She pulled away and closed the door behind them.

"I have so much to tell you. I don't even know where-"

"Hermione you can't be friends with Draco and Blaise," Ginny interrupted quietly.

Hermione spun around and frowned in confusion at the other girl. Did Ginny just say…what she think she said?

"What?"

"I said-"

"I know what you said…I-I'm just having a hard time wrapping my head around it," Hermione interrupted while shaking her head.

"Hermione-"

"This is why you came here? Not because you no longer need space but to tell me that I can't be around my friends? Are you and Ron on the same thing because the Ginny I know wouldn't say something like that," Hermione snapped.

"Hermione, you have to stop hanging around them. They can't be trusted," she retorted.

Was this honestly the same girl who had been encouraging her to go for it with them when she was under the impression that they'd liked her? Hermione shook her head in disbelief.

"Who do you think you are," Hermione whispered.

"Excuse me," Ginny questioned incredulously.

"I still consider you my friend…but you haven't been around for months. You were not there for me when I needed you most, they were! Did you know Cormac tried to rape me?"

Ginny's eyes widened in a combination of shock and horror as she let out a gasp.

"Yeah, there's some truth to the rumors after all. Actually it was right after you left me at Ravenclaw's party. He was wasted and followed me into a deserted hallway."

Ginny shook her head and covered her mouth to quiet her sobs.

"But the only thing he accomplished was ruffing me up a bit because Draco and Blaise got there in time. I am _very grateful_ to them. So don't you stand there and tell me that they can't be trusted because I do, I trust them completely," Hermione finished.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry. I didn't know," Ginny cried.

"You never bothered to ask either."

"**Hermione please just listen**-"

They both turned to look as voices could be heard right before the portrait door opened.

"I told you I-"

The topics of their conversation stopped right inside of the portrait hole as they realized what they were walking into. Hermione sighed at the same time that Ginny immediately shut up. Draco eyes narrowed as soon as they landed on Ginny while Blaise walked towards Hermione.

"Is everything ok," he asked.

Hermione quickly wiped her face, she hadn't realize that she'd been crying too.

"Yeah, yeah. Gin was just leaving," Hermione sniffed before walking towards the door.

She stopped and turned around when she realized that Ginny was not following her but instead seemed to be in some sort of staring contest with Draco.

"Gin," Hermione called.

Ginny quickly looked away from him before following Hermione out. They walked down the stairs and into the hall before Ginny finally turned to face her. She looked incredibly defeated.

"I'm sorry for how I've been and I'm even sorrier for what happened with Cormac. I just… Not everyone is who they seem Hermione," she said before turning away and striding down the hall.

* * *

Even with her room door closed the pounding could still be heard clearly. _What time is it_, she thought. She wanted to roll over and go back to sleep but the pounding was getting louder and harsher now. She was getting really irritated now. She rolled over to look at the balcony; it was still dark outside. _Who on earth would be up so early?_ She started to fling the covers off and give whoever it was a piece of her mind but apparently Draco had beaten her to it. She could hear frantic yelling before heavy footsteps came up the stairs and…towards her room. Before she knew it the door had flung open and she was being yanked out of her bed. She recognized a mop of unruly hair before she snatched herself out of his grip.

"Harry? What's going on," she questioned drowsily.

"W-we have to go now. Come on, Mione! Get up," he demanded, pulling at her again.

She finally got a good look at him and recognized the panicked and fearful look. She'd seen that look enough times to know that whatever was going on was serious. She reached out to grab his shoulder in order to get his attention.

"Harry…what is it? What happened," she questioned slowly.

Tears filled his eyes and he shook his head frantically.

"It's G-Ginny. She's in the infirmary," he whispered.

Hermione froze as she processed his words. Her entire throat had closed up and she felt like she had swallowed something awful.

"Ginny," she whispered.

He nodded.

"**What happened to her?**"

"I- we don't know," he whispered.

**Review, review, review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welp, here it is. I absolutely love this chapter because this is where things pick up a bit.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"She seems to be in a lethargic state. She's obviously been through some physical and emotional trauma, poor girl, and this is her body's way of repairing the damage. Muggles refer to it as-"

"A coma," Hermione whispered.

Harry and Ron turned to look at her in confusion and alarm.

"Yes, that's right," Madam Pomfrey agreed.

"What's that," Ron demanded.

"Think of it…as her being asleep but…," Madam Pomfrey trailed off.

"Sometimes they only last for days and sometimes…years," Hermione cried.

Harry and Ron gasped in unison. Ron abruptly stood, causing the chair he was sitting in to clatter to the floor.

"Years," he choked out.

Hermione nodded before breaking down again. She couldn't help but to remember her last encounter with Ginny and how she had treated her.

"Who did this," Harry demanded.

"We're trying to figure that out as fast as we can, Mr. Potter but it's proving to be difficult. Whoever it was used an untraceable spell," Madam Pomfrey answered.

They all looked up at her in unison.

"An untraceable spell did this? Is that even possible," Hermione wondered.

"I'm afraid so but only with the darkest of magic. Oh dear. Excuse me," she said before leaving to handle another student who had just come in with a green face and an injured arm.

Hermione wrapped her arms around herself, trying her best to hold it together. Someone had intentionally done this to her, someone with a mastery of the Dark Arts. This wasn't supposed to be happening. Hogwarts was safe now.

"Is it starting again," Ron muttered.

"No. Absolutely not. This is just someone who…who just wanted to hurt her," Harry answered uneasily.

"Harry, I think we all know that's not true. This is obviously someone who's after you and this is a warning. They're showing you that they could have easily killed her if that was what they wanted," Hermione said.

Harry suddenly turned and strode out, Hermione and Ron right behind him.

"No, Mione. This isn't supposed to be happening. We won and now we are supposed to live in peace! Not getting stalked down corridors and getting blasted with untraceable spells," he hissed.

He walked off before she could even respond. Ron threw her an apologetic look before quickly following, leaving her there alone and confused. Hermione tried so very hard to think of who would do such a thing but the young witch came up blank. It obviously wasn't a student. No student here, even the former Death Eaters, was that advanced. That meant that someone who wasn't supposed to be was in the school. At some point she had started to cry again. She didn't know if she and Ginny would ever speak again and she couldn't help but want to be sick at the thought of their last meeting. They didn't part on the best of terms and Hermione just wished that she could go back in time. She jumped when a hand landed on her shoulder. She looked up to find Draco gazing at her in concern.

"You okay," he asked.

She didn't know what had come over her but she shook her head and threw herself into his arms. Ginny might as well had been gone and she and Ron were hardly on speaking terms. Harry was probably going to shut them all out again, knowing him he probably blamed himself.

"No, no I'm not," she sobbed into his chest.

She heard him 'ssh' her before she felt his hand running through her hair. She wrapped her arms around him and continued to cry. She cried for Ginny, for Harry, for Ginny's family and even Ron. She cried for everyone and everything because this was supposed to be her best year ever and it seemed to be the complete opposite. Everything was wrong, so wrong.

"Gin…she's really hurt. They don't know who did it or when she'll get better. If she gets better," she murmured.

Draco didn't say anything for a while, just held her. He pulled back to look down at her with an unreadable expression.

"Do they have any ideas at all about who it could be," he asked.

She shook her head as she let out another sob.

"No and that's the thing! The spell that did this to her is untraceable," she cried.

"Hey, hey, it's going to be okay-"

"No, it's not. Draco…this happened _here_, in the school. Hogwarts isn't safe anymore. I don't feel safe here…"

"Hermione…look at me," he demanded.

She lifted her head to face him just as he put his hand on the wall beside her head. She watched as he ran his eyes over her face, as if he were searching for something.

"I _will not_ let anything happen to you and neither will Blaise. If you don't trust anything else, trust that. Understand," he asked fiercely.

"Y-yeah. Yeah, I understand," she said while nodding.

"I'm sorry that this happened to her," he murmured.

"I know you don't like her," she scoffed as she rolled her eyes towards the ceiling.

"No…I don't but she means a lot to you. I'm just glad nothing worse happened to her," he said.

She nodded in agreement. He used his other hand to brush some hair away from her neck before resting his hand there and using his thumb to brush against her cheek. She found herself leaning into it as he leaned closer. She noted then, with panic, that he was going to kiss her. When he and Blaise taunted her it was different. They were just joking around but lately things had started to get a little too intimate and not just with Draco. She quickly turned her head in the direction of the Great Hall.

"I think…we should head to breakfast," she murmured.

His jaw muscle was tense as he backed away with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Yeah, of course," he agreed before leading her down the hall with his hand on the small of her back.

She just knew that he was going to kiss her and she didn't know how she felt about that. _Seriously?_ Ok, maybe she knew exactly how she felt but she wasn't supposed to be feeling this way. He and Blaise were together…exclusively right? Besides, she wasn't just having these feelings for him. There was no way she could be with one without thinking of the other and there was _no way_ she was going to be with them both. _Aren't we getting a little ahead of ourselves here_, she thought? She was right, just because he was going to kiss her doesn't mean that he's interested in seeing her. She'd learned that before, the hard way. There weren't many people there when they walked inside, seeing as how it was still kind of early, but the few who were didn't bother to hide their obvious interest. Unfortunately, one of them was Harry. She shifted uncomfortably before mumbling a 'thanks' to Draco and making her way over to her table. She sat across from Harry, completely ignoring the look he was giving her.

"Where's Ron," she asked.

"He's going to come down later. He's in the infirmary…"

She started to tear up again at the indirect mention of Ginny. She nodded before trying to scoop some food into her plate but she found it hard since her hand was shaking, badly. Harry grabbed her hand and removed the spoon with the other.

"It's ok. It's going to be ok, Mione. Everything's going to be alright," he soothed.

* * *

She looked out towards the lake as the wind blew her hair away from her face. After breakfast she just wanted to get outside for a while, Harry agreed, saying that they needed the fresh air. She stared up at the blazing sun and she suddenly had the urge to hit something.

"When it's an awful day it should be awful outside too," she spat.

"I understand what you mean," he sighed out.

She shook her head as a chirping bird flew past her. Before she knew it the tears had spilled over again and she was thrusting her hands in her hair.

"I mean, God! Who would do this? What kind of monster would do this to her," she questioned to no one in general.

She turned towards Harry to find him staring out towards the lake too, glossy eyed. She sighed before letting her arms drop.

"I'm sorry. I'm being so selfish. H-how are you holding up," she asked.

"I'm…okay," he answered quietly.

She stepped closer to him before shoving her hands inside her jacket pocket.

"Harry…even though you two broke up months ago, you still loved her at some point. So I'm going to ask you again…how are you really feeling?"

He heaved a sigh before looking up towards the sky.

"I feel…like someone punched me in the gut. I have faith that they can fix this and that they can find out who did this but who knows for how long. I keep thinking that maybe if we were still together she would have probably been with me, instead of alone, and this wouldn't have happened," he whispered.

"Harry…you can't know that for sure. Besides, you did say that you were feeling confused didn't you? Isn't that the reason you broke up with her in the first place," she questioned.

"I think it's a bit more than confused when you're more attracted to your girlfriend's ex-boyfriend than you are her," he scoffed.

"Well, there you go. You did the right thing because that wouldn't have been fair to either one of you," she responded.

He nodded before looking down at his shoes and finally at her. He sighed before a troubled expression came over him.

"Do you…do you really think that this happened because someone is after me," he asked quietly.

Hermione blew out a breath before shrugging.

"Honestly…I don't know what to think, Harry. I can't think of any other reason as to why anyone would do this to her."

They had started to walk in the direction of the lake now. Both of them were lost in their own thoughts, no doubt about the same thing. She knew that if Ginny were awake to see them right now she'd probably tell them to quit being buzz kills. She turned to Harry with an inquiring gaze.

"So…is there anyone who you…you know…," she trailed off.

She could see that Harry was trying to hide his smile but he was failing. She bumped her hip into his.

"Who? Come on, tell me," she pleaded.

He mumbled something incoherently and she leaned in closer.

"Who?"

"Seamus," he sighed out.

"Seamus. That's…great."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. He's into…people like you," he said while gesturing to her boobs.

"Hey…you never know. After all, I never expected you to be-"

"But that's the thing. I don't know what I am. I still care about Gin a lot but then I have these feelings for…guys too," he said while shrugging.

She turned around to face him, walking backwards in the process.

"And that's ok too. Why does it matter who you like? It's your business," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Speaking of guys…," he trailed off while staring at her.

"What," she asked.

"You know what," he said knowingly.

"I…really…don't," she replied, genuinely confused.

_What was he on about?_

"Our fellow Head Boy and his…boyfriend."

She stopped in surprise before she laughed.

"Those two? What about them," she asked while shaking her head.

Harry stared at her for a while with most peculiar expression on his face before it eventually turned to shock.

"Oh my-"

He let out a scoff of disbelief before shaking his head and looking at her.

"What? What is it now?"

"You like them," he claimed.

"What? No, no. I do not like them," she argued.

"Yes, you do. You like them, a lot."

"Not you too," she muttered.

"Hermione…I know exactly what it looks like. Trust me, I've been there."

"Harry, I don't like them. Okay, maybe I do have a tiny crush on them, which will be gone in a week, but I don't like them."

"They're really just friends," he asked skeptically.

"Yes. I know that I've been hanging around them a lot lately but that's because they're fun to be around. They're actually okay and I definitely don't have to worry about them biting my head off every day."

Harry sighed at the reference to Ron.

"I knew this was going to happen someday. Ron doesn't know when to quit. He just…you know he really likes you," he tried to reason.

"That's too bad. He had his chance. As a matter of fact he had a chance for oh…I don't know…about five years now? The entire time I was in love with him, not once did he step up. Then the one time he does, he screws that up by opening his foul mouth and acting like a douche. So what do I do? I give up and move on with my life. What else was I supposed to do?"

"I know, I know. I can't really blame you."

A gust of wind flew by, taking some leaves from a nearby tree with it.

"So Malfoy and Zabini…you really trust them," he questioned.

"Completely," she said seriously.

She couldn't help but think about when they saved her and actually listened to her problems and stood up for her in front of Ron. They had shown just how much she could trust them in a few months more than Ron had the entire time she knew him.

"Am I missing something…because I feel like I am," Harry commented.

"No, Harry," she said with a smile.

"Okay. Well…I trust you and your judgment. So if you say that they can be trusted then I guess I trust them too."

She turned to him in shock.

"Really? But they're Slytherin. I thought for sure that you'd-"

"Be like Ron? Not a chance. I trust you and besides… How can we ever move on if we're still holding on to the past," he questioned.

She stared at him for a while before nodding in agreement.

* * *

"Oh, hello Hermione."

Hermione looked up from her book to put a face with the airy voice, even though she already knew who it was.

"Hey, Luna," Hermione responded.

Luna pulled out a chair and sat across from her. The pretty blonde seemed to stare at Hermione for a while before glancing down at the book she was currently holding.

"Untraceable. Are you interested in the Dark Arts," Luna asked.

Hermione glanced up, shaking her head furiously.

"Merlin no. I'm trying to find something, anything really, that might help…," she trailed off.

"I heard about Ginny. I'm terribly sorry about that. I went to visit her, you know."

"Really," Hermione asked hopefully.

"Yes. I talked to her for a bit, even though she can't talk back. There is something quite peaceful about it though."

Hermione nodded, hoping that Luna would tell her something good about Ginny's condition.

"She's still the same, Hermione," Luna said bluntly

Hermione let out a shaky breath before nodding. Tears of frustration threatened to spill over for about the hundredth time. She had looked into so many books and she found nothing, nothing! All they talked about was the creation and creators of untraceable spells, the history of them and the uses. They even talked about the deaths that some have caused but none talked about how to track them. Or even where to begin. Hermione rested her head in her hands. She was the smartest witch at this bloody school. She was supposed to figure this stuff out but she had nothing.

"Hermione? Loon-ahem. Luna."

She looked up to frown at Draco's almost slip of the tongue but the concerned look on his face had her reverting back to her previous state..

"What are you doing," he gently asked as he pulled out the chair beside her.

She didn't answer him but instead watched as he picked up the book she was reading before frantically grabbing the other ones to look at them too. He turned to her with a scowl.

"Hermione…this is dangerous. A lot of these deal with the dark arts and even have spells in them. Do you not realize how risky this is to be surrounded by all of this? You're susceptible to this, especially when you've been under a lot of stress and haven't been getting much sleep," Draco said.

Her eyes widened in alarm. She thought that she'd had her stressful nights under wraps.

"How-"

"I can practically hear you tossing and turning in the middle of the night, both of us can. You get up at least twice to go in the kitchen."

"I just-I'm just trying to find something," Hermione defended quietly.

"I know that but let me handle it," he said as he gently touched her hand.

"Draco-"

"No, I'm going to help as much as I can because I know that she means a lot to you. Plus, I want you to get more sleep."

"Draco, I appreciate that and I'm sure Ginny would too but it's not needed," she argued.

"Too bad, it's nonnegotiable. On another note, are you going to the Quidditch game later?"

"Maybe a little bit after it begins. Why? You aren't going are you," she asked incredulously.

"Why not," he shrugged.

"Because it's Hufflepuff and…, merlin forbid, Gryffindor," she said with a shudder for affect.

"Yes, well I do hate…Gryffindor a bit less, don't laugh, and I'd like to see Hufflepuff get their ass beat," he said matter-of-factly.

"Well, I might go. Why?"

"Just wondering," he said before collecting all of her books and walking off.

She stared after him with mixed emotions swirling around inside of her. She didn't know what that was all about but she was kind of glad that he'd offered to help. If she didn't know any better she'd say he was genuinely concerned about Ginny.

"He really likes you."

Hermione looked up in surprise to find Luna staring at where Draco had wandered off to. Hermione had forgotten that the blonde was still there. Hermione blinked as she processed what Luna said.

"Wait, what?"

"He cares about you, a lot. He really likes you," Luna said firmly.

"N-no. No, he doesn't, Luna," Hermione said quietly.

"Ok," Luna said with a shrug before getting up to leave.

"Bye, Luna," Hermione said quietly.

Hermione stared at where Luna had once sat for a while before finally deciding that she should leave the library. She could see plenty of students showing their school spirit as she walked down the corridors. Everyone seemed to be excited for the game even though it was obvious that Gryffindor was going to win. Hermione tried to get into the spirit, she even high fived Dean and Seamus as they ran down the hall chanting Gryffindor, but with Ginny's condition and the lack of progress on finding out who was behind it, she just couldn't bring herself to care about something as insignificant as a game. She hadn't even realized where she was headed until she saw a familiar tall, dark, and handsome male step out of the Room of Requirement.

"Blaise?"

It seemed that he wasn't expecting anyone to be around because he turned to her in shock. His entire posture instantly relaxed before he smiled at her.

"What are you doing," she asked as she approached him.

"Huh? Oh…I uh…Draco and I go in there sometimes just to get away, you know," he answered with a shrug.

"Really? That sounds incredibly good right now," she sighed out.

He stared at her for a minute before smirking.

"Want to come inside," he asked with a gesture to the door that hadn't disappeared yet.

"I-no. I shouldn't. I have research to do and…"

"I heard about Ginny. I'm really sorry, Hermione but stressing about it isn't going to help anyone," he reasoned,

She stared at him before glancing at the door. Blaise was right. As much as she hated to admit it she was really wound up. She wasn't getting much sleep and she really didn't have anyone aside from him and Draco to talk to. The last time she talked to Harry was that morning of Ginny's incident. It had been about a week since then and he'd closed himself off from everyone, except Ron of course. She knew that Harry didn't intentionally shut her out, he needed a guy friend right now. She understood that but it didn't mean that it hurt any less and she wasn't that close with anyone else.

"Okay," she said with a nod before stepping inside.

As Blaise shut the door behind her she took the time to look around at his and Draco's little sanctuary. It wasn't very big but it was definitely…uh cozy. Was that the right word? _More like sensual_, she thought. There was a huge round bed against the wall directly across from her. The bed itself was jet black but the bedding was a silky emerald color, figures. The carpeting was plush and white, it was extremely soft between her toes. There was a small fireplace on the wall to her left and next to it was a door which she assumed was the bathroom. The entire wall to her right however, was a mirror. She could see their reflections with help from the fireplace, it was the only source of light. She felt a lump in her throat at the thought that Blaise might have had ulterior motives for bringing her in here. Yes, he was her friend but he was still a guy and she was a girl. But he did say that this is where he and Draco like to hang out and she was sure they did a lot more than that in here. This was how it always looked, she was overreacting.

"Sorry if it's a little…you know…," he trailed off.

"No, its fine," she said as she sat down on the floor with her back against the bed.

She watched him as he conjured a giant bottle before sitting down next to her. She glanced at the bottle before her eyes widened.

"_You_ drink Muggle alcohol," she asked disbelievingly.

He turned to her with a smirk before unscrewing the cap.

"There are some things that Muggles are good for and the invention of Vodka is one of them."

He turned the bottle up to his lips before handing it out to her. She simply raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, come on. You need it," he reasoned.

She was never one to give into peer pressure but she did deserve this. She let out a sigh before reluctantly grabbing the bottle from his hand and taking a hesitant sip. She could feel his eyes on her as the strong liquid burned the inside of her throat, causing her to cough.

"Ugh, that's awful," she complained as she hurriedly handed it back to him.

"You get used to it," he said with a shrug.

"How often do you come here," she wondered.

"Mmm, a few times a week. It's relaxing to just 'get away from' Hogwarts for a bit."

She nodded in understanding as she found herself reaching out to take the bottle. He simply raised his eyebrows at her with no comment before handing it over. She scrunched up her face, deciding that the second time was worse than the first. But that didn't stop her from participating in their little game called 'pass the bottle' though. She felt the familiar buzz that came with being slightly tipsy and that was when she decided to just let him finish the rest. Her head started to lean a bit before it finally rested on Blaise's shoulder.

"You know…you and Draco are really good friends," she murmured.

"Really," he questioned with surprise.

"Really. You're mature and you listen to me and respect me and… You haven't abandoned me either," she whispered sadly.

Blaise didn't say anything, just wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She found herself tearing up at the silent comfort.

"I miss Ginny," she whispered tearfully.

"…I know."

She picked at the carpet as she silently cried and before she knew it, everything had gone black.

* * *

The first thing she noticed was that she felt silk, everywhere, under her and over her. She could hear the faint crack from the fireplace and the silent murmur of voices. She groggily sat up but immediately closed her eyes when dots started to swim in her vision. Apparently she'd had more to drink than she thought she did. She had no clue as to what time it was but due to the way her body felt, she guessed that she'd been asleep for at least an hour.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty," she heard a familiar voice say.

She turned in order to fully sit up to find both Draco and Blaise lounging in front of the fireplace. The Vodka bottle lay empty beside them and a half empty one was in Draco's hand. Said boy was leaning back on the unoccupied hand with Blaise's head in his lap.

"What time is it? Has the game started," she asked as she threw the sheet back.

"Started? It just ended not ten minutes ago," Draco snorted.

"What," she asked in shock.

She quickly got out of the bed and began putting on her shoes, Blaise must have taken them off for her. She didn't realize that she'd slept that long. She either was really tired or she had way too much to drink.

"Hermione…"

She ignored Draco and began rushing towards the door but was stopped by a firm grip on her wrist. She followed the appendage to Draco's worried face.

"Just stay…you really need the rest," he pleaded.

She opened her mouth to say something before snapping it shut. She sunk her teeth into her bottom lip as her eyes flickered back and forth between their worried faces. Draco was right but she had at least wanted to see the end of the game and she'd missed it. So now she had to go find Harry to, no doubt, congratulate him.

"I'm just going to find Harry and come right back. Okay?'

Draco reluctantly let her go before nodding. She sent them both a smile before sprinting out of the door and making her way downstairs. She hoped that by some miracle Harry would still be there, then she'd be able to hurry back to… She slowed her pace as her thoughts started to run rampant. Was she really hurrying to see Harry just so she could go back to Draco and Blaise? When had they become such an important aspect of her life? And…hadn't it been a week? _Merlin._ That annoying feeling was still there. She had told Harry that it was just a crush and it was but… No, it's just because they've been really nice to her. She wasn't used to that is all. She was just feeling grateful, nothing more, nothing-.

"There you are. Where were you?"

She guessed that Harry had been walking back up from the field seeing as how he was still in his uniform and sweaty.

"Did you win," she asked, completely ignoring his question.

"I'd show you the snitch if I still had it," he chuckled.

"Of course you won. Congratulations, by the way. I'm really sorry I couldn't have been there, I overslept. I either had much more to drink than I thought or I was just-"

"Too much to drink," Harry interrupted incredulously.

Hermione felt a slight flush cover face at the realization that she'd been rambling. She'd tried her best to ignore Harry's looks but it was no use.

"It's nothing, Harry. I've got to head back anyway…I just came to congratulate you and apologize for not making it," she said before turning to head back the way she came.

"Wait, Hermione-aah."

She spun around so fast that she was sure she'd given herself whiplash. She felt an icy chill wash over her as she hesitantly stepped towards Harry who was rubbing his forehead.

"Harry? What is it? What's-"

"It's-**aah, fuck!**"

She ran to support him just as he fell to his knees, clutching his forehead viciously in the process. She watched helplessly as his eyes widened to an almost comical size while keeling over and letting out a silent scream.

"Harry, Harry! What's going on," she questioned frantically.

He thrashed violently in her arms as he let out heavy pants accompanied by an occasional yelp. She couldn't do anything but hold onto him as he suddenly jolted back to land harshly on his back.

"**Aaaahhhh!**"

He let out an almost inhuman sound as his entire body arched off of the ground and she watched in horror as blood started to lightly trickle from the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. She found herself panting too as he fell back onto the ground with a thud and as his eyes seemed to blink rapidly, as if searching for something.

"Harry," she asked as she took her shirt sleeve and gently wiped the blood from his forehead.

He winced but turned his head to look at her with the most horrified expression, she was sure her faced matched his perfectly.

"Hermione," he croaked.

"No, no, no," she repeated as she desperately shook her head.

She refused to believe what he was implying, that whatever had just happened had meant something big and drastic.

"Hermione…we need to get Ron…and go to professor McGonagall," he whispered.

**Holy shit! Who do you think did it to Ginny? What do you think is going on with Harry's scar? Does Hermione just have a silly crush or is this for real? Review, review, review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So here is the next chapter and as always I want to address some things. I accidentally reposted the last chapter when all I meant to do was just edit and replace it so I apologize to those of you who got their hopes up. Another thing is I see some reviews of people saying that they feel like I'm not leaving enough clues and I apologize because I thought that I was. But then again...that could just be because I know what's going on, muwahahahaha. But in all seriousness everything will make sense in time. I want to keep as much suspense as possible. Huh. Maybe that should have been my second genre. Anyway, whenever something major happens I'm going to start posting the ending scene in italics at the beginning of the next chapter. Sort of like 'previously on The Vampire Diaries, Teen Wolf, etc'. And lastly I thank you guys for the reviews. I feel like I don't say that enough but every review means a lot to me. I do take your advice and even suggestions or things you just would love to see happen i.e ' a scene where Draco...'. Anyway, enough rambling.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

_He winced but turned his head to look at her with the most horrified expression, she was sure her faced matched his perfectly._

_"Hermione," he croaked._

_"No, no, no," she repeated as she desperately shook her head._

_She refused to believe what he was implying, that whatever had just happened had meant something big and drastic._

_"Hermione…we need to get Ron…and go to professor McGonagall," he whispered._

* * *

"Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter, I understand what you are saying but I am telling you that it is not possible," McGonagall said for the umpteenth time.

"But professor, how else do you explain this," Harry questioned desperately.

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips before sitting back down in her chair.

"I'm sure that there are several explanations for it, Potter, and I can assure you that the second return of Voldemort is not one of them," she firmly stated before returning her attention back to the parchment on her desk.

Hermione stared at her in a mixture of fear and disbelief.

"But professor it was _bleeding_. I was so sure that Harry was going to pass out from the pain. There is no other possible explanation and that's what we are trying to-"

"That's quite enough, Ms. Granger-"

"No, it's not! Don't you see, Ginny's attack and now Harry's scar? A scar that hasn't given him any more trouble since Voldemort's defeat, might I add. They have to be connected and if you say that this is nothing not only will you be lying to us but also to yourself-"

"**Ms. Granger**."

McGonagall was standing up now, leaning over with her desk with her hands placed palms down onto it.

"Hermione…maybe professor McGonagall is right," Ron quietly added from behind her.

She and McGonagall seemed to stare each other down before she felt Harry's hand on her arm, forcing her away from the older woman's gaze and out of the door. Hermione just couldn't understand how professor McGonagall didn't see it. The two incidents couldn't purely just be coincidence.

"Hermione you know you have a habit of-"

Hermione cut Ron off with one look. The last thing she was in the mood for was his condescending tone.

"Ron, you weren't there, alright? It'd never hurt like that before and like Hermione said, it was bleeding for Merlin's sake. All of this can't just be happening at once for no reason," Harry said.

Ron only frowned before crossing his arms over his chest like petulant child.

"But…McGonagall does have a point, Mione. Voldemort is dead and for good this time. We destroyed all of the Horcruxes including the one inside of me. While I do believe that something serious is going on, I can almost guarantee that it has nothing to do with Voldemort."

As right as Harry was, Hermione still wasn't convinced. She couldn't explain it but she just had this nagging feeling that Voldemort was right in the center of everything that was happening. Before she could argue his statement however, she heard a familiar voice calling her.

"Hermione?"

She turned to see Draco coming from the corner of the hallway. She found herself almost sighing in relief but then she remembered that it wasn't just her and Harry, Ron was with them too. She saw Draco glance between the three of them, his eyes resting on the dried blood on Harry's forehead before they finally settled on her as he neared them.

"You told us that you were coming right back. What's going on," he questioned.

"Nothing," she and Harry said in unison.

"Why do you care anyway, Malfoy," Ron demanded.

Draco simply ignored him and gently grabbed her hand instead before pulling her a little ways away from the other two. He leaned down so that he was looking directly into her eyes.

"Hermione…if this is about Ginny you know that I can help," he said.

She looked down at her feet, deciding on whether or not to lie, completely missing Draco's eyes as they flashed dangerously. She concluded that if this was incredibly dangerous, she didn't want him involved. She let out a sigh before looking up at him.

"Yeah…it's about Ginny and we would really appreciate all the help we can get," she said quietly.

"All of you," he asked with a pointed look over her shoulder.

She turned her head to see Harry restraining Ron who seemed to be fighting with all of his might to come over to them. His entire face was red and she was sure that if looks could kill both her and Draco would be dead right now. She looked back at Draco in exasperation.

"I'll deal with Ron-"

"But you shouldn't have to. I thought you said that you weren't friends with him anymore," he snapped with clenched fists.

She didn't realize that she'd reached her hand down to slightly rub his fist until he'd wrapped said hand around hers.

"I'm not but Ginny is not only my friend but his sister as well, so therefore he and I have to work together on this," she replied before leading him over to Harry and Ron.

Ron finally snatched himself out of Harry's grasp just as they reached them and wasted no time in taking a swing at Draco who avoided it with ease. Hermione was expecting a confrontation but she didn't think that Ron was this crazy. She quickly put her hands up and proceeded to shove Ron back.

"Are you mad? What are you trying to do, get expelled?"

"Just friends my arse! Sleeping with the enemy, are we," Ron barked.

Hermione quickly put her hand out to prevent Draco from moving any closer to Ron just as Harry did the same with said redhead.

"Give it a rest already, Ronald. Draco wants to help with Ginny-"

"Like hell," he snarled.

"Ron, we need all the help that we can get. If she doesn't show any progress by next week they're sending her to St. Mungo's and it'll be much harder for us to find anything with her there," Harry tried to reason.

Ron suddenly shoved Harry away from him with an incredulous expression.

"You too? This is-"

"**Ron, shut up**. Do you want to help Ginny or not because right now it seems like you're putting your pettiness first. I trust Hermione's judgment so therefore I trust Malfoy too. He wants to help, Ron. We aren't in a position to turn him away," Harry pleaded.

Ron stared at Harry in shock before his shoulders sagged in defeat. He turned then turned his eyes towards her and Draco, his jaw tense.

"Fine. Help out all you want, hell, even get Zabini in on it too but whenever you're around I won't be," he hissed.

"Ron, you're being ridiculous," Hermione said as she rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm not. I don't even want to be in the presence of the likes of him so therefore I won't," Ron snapped before turning around and shoving past Harry who only sighed.

"We'll meet tomorrow night around eight and come up with a game plan. Does that sound okay," Harry asked.

"That's seems fine but where," Hermione asked.

"Our dorm," Draco quickly responded.

She turned to Harry for confirmation and agreed when he gave a nod. He seemed to be thinking about something before he took a step forward and shoved his hand out towards Draco.

"I meant what I said Malfoy. If Hermione trusts you then I do too, just don't prove the both of us wrong," Harry sternly stated.

Draco grabbed Harry's hand to give it a firm shake, a smug smirk in place.

"I won't"

"And…I know Ron was probably joking but if Zabini wants to help too, I'm fine with that," Harry said before giving Draco a nod and following after Ron.

Hermione ran her hand down her face before leaning against the wall. This was way too much to handle in such a short amount of time. _This year was supposed to be fun_, she thought, but she had somehow found herself in a familiar position; skulking around trying to solve another mystery.

"I know something else is going on," she heard Draco say from behind her.

She let out a sigh as she slowly turned to face him. She wasn't all that surprised, really. Draco was smart and she and Harry weren't exactly being the most discreet. There really wasn't any point in denying it.

"It's…complicated, Draco."

He leaned against the wall before folding his arms over his chest with a serious expression on his face.

"I'm good with complicated, remember? Besides, I want to help."

"But why? You can't stand them, not even Ginny," she asked in all seriousness.

"You and I are friends, remember?"

"Why," she found herself asking again.

He looked taken back and confused, deeply confused.

"I'm sorry?"

She looked down the hall behind him before looking back to him. She could feel herself wanting to ask what she'd been wondering for the past two weeks even though she knew that she shouldn't. They had come such a long way in such a short amount of time and she really didn't want to ruin it.

"Wh-why were you so eager to become friends with me, both of you? I know that you've…changed but I can't help but feel-"

She let out a gasp as she found herself backed up against the wall with Draco's arms on either side of her. _This seems awfully familiar_, she thought. Why was she always getting into situations like this?

"Feel what, hmm? Feel like I have ulterior motives? Since the start of this year have I _ever_ given you a reason not to trust me? What more do I have to-"

He abruptly cut himself off before turning away, out of breath. She stared at him in uncertainty, unsure of how to proceed. His unexpected mood swing had spooked her a bit if she was being honest. And his eyes…they had done that thing again. _Where have I seen them before,_ she internally wondered. She hesitantly reached up towards his face and as soon as her fingers came in contact with his jaw, he jerked away.

"Draco…I'm sorry. Please…I just-you can't blame me for still being a bit suspicious. We don't have the best history and then you return to school and do a complete one-eighty on me…," she pleaded.

His shoulders sagged as he heaved out a sigh before slowly turning to face her again. She watched as his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed while raking his eyes over face.

"I understand…and I'm sorry. I…I just tried so hard to change…for you," he whispered.

Her eyes widened in surprise before she frowned in confusion. He tried to change…for her? What was so special about her?

"Me? Why…why me," she asked quietly.

Instead of answering he decided to remove his hand from the wall before trailing it down the side of her face to rest on her neck. She knew what he was going to do. Hell, she even anticipated it but she was not looking for anymore complications and kissing one Draco Malfoy indeed counted as a complication. So why didn't she push him away when his hand moved to grip the back of her neck? Why didn't she protest when his other hand came down to rest on her waist? _Because you want this_, that same dark voice from before whispered in her head just before Draco's lips devoured hers. She hadn't kissed many guys in her lifetime, only two –three if you wanted to count the chaste kisses she'd shared with Viktor Krum- but she had immediately decided that Draco was an excellent kisser.

His lips moved over hers expertly and she had no choice but to follow because it quickly became clear that Draco liked to be in charge. She moaned into his mouth as his hand trailed up her back to wrap itself in her hair, gently yanking her head back for better access. It wasn't until his lips had traveled down her chin to lightly bite her neck did she wake up from the fog she seemed to be in. Her eyes flew open as he nibbled along her neck, occasionally pausing to latch onto it and whisper incoherently against her skin, leaving a mark no doubt. She shoved him away with a strength she didn't know she possessed and watched as he almost stumbled a bit. She opened and closer her mouth, at a loss for words as he blinked in order to clear his head.

"Hermione…," he whispered.

"I'm-I'm sorry but I…I have to go," she said before taking off down the hall, ignoring his calls as she went.

* * *

Apparently whoever was in charge of the universe had a cruel sense of humor. Her brilliant plan of not only avoiding Draco but Blaise as well didn't come to fruition seeing as how just three days later she was sitting next to the Head Boy in professor McGonagall's office as she went on about some wonderful Halloween ball they were supposed to organize…in a little over a week. She had completely forgotten and been unaware that Halloween was just around the corner but she was, however, not unaware of Draco sitting right beside her. She couldn't be too sure but she had a nagging suspicion that his eyes were on her more than half of the time that they had been in here. She wasn't surprised though because for the past few days each time she'd seen him he didn't hesitate to throw a glare her way before trying to talk to her. She had managed to evade him every time, even the meeting that took place in their dorm two nights ago. She'd sat next to Harry and Blaise and had gone to bed early with the excuse of exhaustion. She absently reached up to rub the marks on her neck through her turtle neck. They were still there from the incident and no amount of magic had managed to cover them. She had an inkling that whatever Draco had been murmuring that night had been a spell. She was sure that she could cut the tension with a sword, she didn't understand how McGonagall hadn't picked up on it. She had hardly been paying attention but she immediately perked up when she heard the words 'opening dance' and 'together'.

"Professor…I don't think that's necessary," Hermione hastily said.

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips at the interruption, no doubt still upset about what had happened between her and the younger witch a few days ago.

"I assure you it is completely necessary. As Heads the both of you must set an example for the rest of the school and what better way to promote house unity than to show everyone how much your relationship has improved? Show them that you can indeed be civil towards one another."

_If only you knew the half of it_, Hermione thought.

"You both know the rules concerning alcohol and other inappropriate activities so is it safe to assume that neither of you have any questions? Good, that is all," McGonagall finished dismissively.

Hermione found herself exiting McGonagall's office in a daze, still trying to process the fact that they had to throw together a decent ball in less than two weeks. They needed to come up with a theme, get invites together and not to mention the entertainment. Oh Merlin, where were they going to find decent entertainment in a week?

"Are you forgetting that I'm Draco Malfoy?"

She turned around in surprise, forgetting that he was still there.

"What?"

Draco smirked before gesturing to her face.

"It's plain as day that you're freaking out over our task and the short amount of time we have to do it. Are you forgetting who I am," he asked.

She rolled her eyes as he came to stand beside her.

"No, I didn't. It just didn't occur to me that you'd have the connections to make this at least halfway decent," she answered.

He let out an ungentlemanly snort before shoving his hands into his pocket.

"Halfway decent? I don't think so. We Malfoys always want the best and a Malfoy always gets what he wants," he said darkly.

His eyes were fixated on her near the end of his statement and she found herself looking away in discomfort. There was an awkward silence before Hermione decided that maybe she should address the incident that happened a few days ago.

"Draco-"

"Why have you been avoiding me," he asked harshly, all traces of the previous humor gone.

Her mouth snapped shut as she momentarily forgot what she was going to say. How was he able to _do that_? She was Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age but this-this _boy _could make her entire mind go blank. He could make her feel like the most insignificant thing in the world with just one look. And she was scared to admit that he wasn't the only one. Somehow both of them had wormed-no, _slithered_ their way into her to the point where she couldn't even function properly. Her hands balled into fists before she looked up at him.

"You shouldn't have kissed me," she said with a new found resolve.

He only smirked, making her momentary confidence falter.

"And why not…if you don't mind me asking?"

"Because…because going there would ruin everything. You and I…we've made so much progress and look what one kiss did-"

"Correction, what you did," he interrupted.

She took a step back in surprise. _Excuse me?_

"Excuse me? What_ I_ did," she asked incredulously.

"Yes. You're the one who had to go and freak out over a kiss, something that I don't understand but then again I guess I do. You're Hermione. You over analyze everything and you always have to try and figure out what this could mean and what are the possible consequences. You never just live in the moment," he shrugged.

"H-how _dare_ you!"

She couldn't think of anything else to say and apparently he knew that because his smirk only grew.

"Well am I wrong," he mocked.

She was suddenly overcome with an unexpected rage.

"You-"

She swung out to hit him but he anticipated this because he grabbed her wrist before roughly backing her up against the wall. He quickly grabbed her other wrist and held both of them in one hand before trapping them in between their bodies. He had a full blown grin on his face now as she glared up at him from beneath her lashes. She knew that she should have been a bit scared seeing as how she'd been in a position similar to this with a different person who hadn't had the best intentions. But for some reason it was different with Draco. Yes, her heart felt like it was going to beat right out of her chest but it wasn't from fear.

"Now…what were you going to say? Were you going to give me a _valid_ reason as to why I shouldn't have kissed you," he whispered as he leaned in.

"Blaise, Blaise. You and him-"

"Oh, please. You can't honestly tell me that you believe Blaise wouldn't have done what I did if he were in my position. Face it, you're out of excuses," he snapped.

She didn't understand him at all; he was acting like more of an ass than usual. Come to think of it, he was acting like he was when school first started.

"What is your problem," she hissed.

A dark look crossed his face before he reached up with his unoccupied hand to brush a strand of hair away from her face.

"I decided something after I kissed you," he said quietly.

"And what is that?"

"I've decided to stop playing nice. I've been trying my best to be a gentleman but after having a taste, figuratively and literally, I've come to the conclusion that from now on I'm going to go after what I want."

And with that he backed away from her as if she had burned him and briskly made his way down the hall. She stared after him in a mixture of shock, confusion and even a little bit of fear. There was another emotion she was feeling but she refused to even acknowledge that. She didn't know how long she stood there, trying to decipher what he'd meant exactly but one glance at her watch had her rushing towards the direction of the library. McGonagall had called her out of class and she'd completely forgotten that she was supposed to meet Harry and Ron after it in order to find something else that might help with Ginny's situation. She had burst through the library doors with a bang, causing Madam Pince to send a shush her way. Hermione walked all the way to the back, near the restricted section, where they had agreed to meet. She found Harry with his head buried in a book, many more surrounding him, and Ron pacing back and forth but stopping upon seeing her.

"Where the bloody hell have you been? We've been waiting-"

"You don't need me to read a book, Ronald. You could've started long before I got here," she interrupted.

She brushed past him without another word and sat down across from Harry just as he lowered his book. His somber expression spoke volumes. She reached out to grab a book from the stack before placing her other hand over his.

"Don't worry. We'll find something," she said.

He didn't reply but decided to slam the book shut instead before sliding it down the table. Ron finally decided to join them at this time and caught the book just before it fell off.

"So what did McGonagall want," Harry gruffly asked.

Hermione had forgotten all about the darn ball just that quickly. She let out a sigh before deciding to answer.

"She wants Draco and I to organize a Halloween ball in barely a week's time," Hermione said defeated.

"Good luck with that," Harry snorted.

"McGonagall's gone mental. That's impossible," Ron agreed.

"Difficult? Extremely. Impossible? No. I _am _Hermione Granger and plus it's not like I'm doing this alone. Draco has the type of connections that we need," she replied.

The mention of her partner in this had her thinking of what had happened not too long ago. He couldn't have meant…_her_, could he? _What else could he possibly have meant? Don't be dim._

"What kind of connections? Let me guess, he's going to get his Azkaban buddies and Death Eater father to put on a magic show torturing muggles?"

Ron's icy remark had her whipping her head around so fast she was surprised that she didn't break something.

"Was that supposed to be _funny_," she hissed, not amused.

"Geez, Ron. Get a grip," Harry snapped.

Ron only shrugged in response and she had to fight with her entire being to not curse him into next week.

"It's not a stretch," was Ron's oh-so-clever response.

"You know, Ron, I really wish that you would just grow up. Draco no longer has any connections with the negative…_associations_ from his past," Hermione forced herself to say calmly.

"But what about the present and future," Ron snorted.

Hermione didn't even realize what she was doing until the book had already sailed across the table and struck Ron in the shoulder.

"Blimey," he half shouted as he jumped up and began rubbing his shoulder.

"What's the matter with you? He's offered his help to save _your_ sister and this is your thanks?"

"Don't forget that she is _your_ friend, Mione. At least she was…and why are you so defensive over someone who you claim is just a friend," Ron demanded with narrowed eyes.

"Trust me, if you were saying similar things about Harry I'd be just as defensive," she replied.

Said boy was watching the two of them with a bit of uneasiness, trying to come up with the best method to defuse the rapidly increasing altercation. Ron's face began to twist into an expression of anger.

"But not me," he hissed.

Hermione was quiet for a while, not wanting to answer truthfully in fear of Ron blowing up, per usual.

"Well? Am I right?"

"No…not you," she sighed.

"And why not? You'd defend Harry, even that git Malfoy and his shaggy haired side kick, but not me."

"Because we are not friends, Ronald Weasley. You obviously didn't take me seriously when I informed you of that," she replied.

"Why not? Why aren't we friends," Ron questioned desperately.

She could tell that he was angry but his eyes began to fill with unshed tears and Hermione had to force herself to look away in order to not give in to the prick.

"You took me for granted, Ron. You only came to me when you needed help with something and not once did you say thank you. You were always so quick to seek out my assistance but as soon as I needed your help you were either too busy or you just didn't want to. Anytime I did something wrong or just did something that you didn't like you'd call me all sorts of heinous things and was so quick to believe something as ridiculous as a stupid rumor rather than hear me out first and when you were made aware of your faults you never apologized. Funny thing is, as soon as you messed up you expected me to forgive you so easily and move on as if nothing had even happened and I did like the pushover that I am. I was in love with you for years and not once did you notice me and when I finally thought that there could be an 'us' you ruined that by basically telling me that it didn't mean anything. Humph…and then when I finally managed to move on that's when you decide that I'm all of a sudden good enough. That is why you and I are no longer friends, Ronald Weasley. Friends don't treat friends how you treated, and still continue to treat me."

She finally turned her head to face him and found his face, unsurprisingly, void of all emotion.

"But you consider…those foul _snakes_ as your friends," he quietly asked.

"Yes I do. They respect me and my thoughts. They actually listen to what I have to say and I never have to worry about them biting my head off. I can have an interesting conversation with them one minute and the next we could be talking about whether or not fairies exist or something ridiculous like that. They've shown me that I can trust them in such a short time more than you have the entire time I've known you. Ron…you try to make it seem as if you're a saint, as if you were the best friend anyone could ask for. You weren't and this is the result of that, let it go," she finished.

"Guys-"

"What, what could they possibly have done to earn so much trust from you? More than you ever had from me," he hissed as he leaned over the table to stare her down.

She sighed and looked anywhere but him, trying to decide if she wanted to tell them or not. She didn't owe Ron anything but she wanted him to back off once and for all. She turned back to face him, deciding that it was going to come out some time.

"Cormac assaulted me the night of Ravenclaw's party. If it wasn't for them who knows what would have happened," she confessed.

She watched in satisfaction as Ron's eyes grew before he began to frown in as a mixture of emotions passed over his face.

"By…assaulted, you mean-"

"Yes, Harry. He tried to rape me," she said as she turned to face him.

Harry's face twisted into one of horror before he jumped up, knocking over his chair in the process.

"And you're now just telling us? Merlin, Hermione why is he still walking around? Is that where those awful rumors came from? Did-"

"I didn't say anything because there was no need. I wasn't hurt…too much and Draco and Blaise had already taken care of him. Trust me, I'm positive that he will not be bothering me again," she interrupted.

That seemed to have calmed him down but it was obvious that Harry wasn't completely convinced. He turned to Ron who was looking anywhere but at the two of them. Out of nowhere he turned and began walking out of the library.

"Ron!"

"Ron, where are you going? We have research to do."

He ignored the both of them and Hermione sighed.

"I wasn't trying to scare him away. I just wanted him to leave me alone about it."

"Hermione, Ron may be a right git but he does care about you. He probably doesn't even know how to deal with this," Harry explained.

"Yes, I can see how _me_ being the one assaulted can cause that," she sarcastically commented.

Harry gave her a look as if to say 'give him a break'. She sighed yet again and began to grab books off of the table.

"You're leaving?"

"Yes. It's getting late and we've wasted so much time already. I'll look over these in my dorm."

"Wait, Hermione about McLaggen-"

"Harry, it's in the past," she interrupted before walking off.

As she exited the library and made her way to her dorm she couldn't help but feel a bit relieved that Harry now knew. She was never concerned with Ron knowing or not. She fingered the books in her arms, praying to whomever was up there that they could find something, _anything_ that just might help. She absently wondered if Draco or Blaise had found something. Her pace slowed at the thought of Draco. Did he like her? Or was he just gunning for another conquest? And if so was Blaise in on it too? She honestly didn't even know how to feel. If they were hoping for another notch on their bedpost then they had another thing coming. If either of them planned to get with her then they needed to show her that they care. They needed to officially court her and her only. They needed to-_stop._

What was she thinking? _Oh Merlin, oh Merlin._ This was more than a crush. She had passed that line when she and Draco had kissed and she knew it. She didn't like them, she couldn't. Did she? _Okay, Hermione, think. What do you like about them?_ Okay, that seemed like a good place to start. Well, they were good looking, obviously. _Ugh, think deeper, damn it_. Both of them were incredibly smart and clever. She admired the fact that Draco was never afraid to say what he was thinking, even if it wasn't too nice. He was never afraid to go after what he wanted either. He was very assertive and plus he kind of had that 'Bad Boy' thing going for him. She liked that. Let's see…Blaise was sweet, definitely much nicer than Draco and a lot more sensitive and tactful too. He was funny and surprisingly so was Draco. Yes Blaise was really nice but that didn't make him any less vicious than Draco. She'd witnessed that first hand _that_ night. They were both so protective of her and she found herself smiling a bit at the memory. _Fuck! _She liked them, she freaking liked them. Oh Merlin-.

"Cara, non ti ricordi dove la camera era?"

Hermione spun around in fright only to find Blaise staring at her with his head slightly tilted to the side.

"What," she asked, realizing she had no idea what he said.

He chuckled and brushed her hair off of her shoulder.

"I said, did you forget where the room was? You're standing in the middle of the hall like some lunatic."

"S-sorry. I was thinking," she said with a frown.

"What could possibly have you so removed from reality," he said as he began to lead her to the dorm with a hand on her lower back.

You. And your boyfriend.

"Nothing, nothing I can't handle anyway."

"Mmm, that worries me even more. You think you can handle anything," he commented.

"I do not. I just…like to challenge myself," she defended.

They walked up the familiar flight of three steps before turning towards the portrait. Blaise prevented her from walking in with an arm around her waist. She turned to face him in confusion. He looked down at her with a smirk.

"I know that Draco kissed you."

Her eyes widened in shock. She didn't know why she was surprised. They were together, they probably told each other everything.

"Blaise, I'm sorry. It just happened-"

"It's okay, Hermione," he chuckled.

She stopped in surprise.

"It is," she asked in confusion.

"Yeah. He and I…we're sort of exclusive."

"Sort of," she asked, getting more and more confused by the moment.

"Yeah…we…there's only one other person we want involved in this relationship," he said seriously.

She was about to question who when he turned to face her. She let out a humorless laugh and backed away from him.

"No. You've got to be joking," she said.

"Hermione," he said softly as he reached out towards her.

"Blaise…no. That's crazy. If you're implying what I think you are, that's insane."

"Not to us," he whispered.

She looked up to find him staring at the door with a faraway look in his eyes. She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Blaise…I know that the whole 'ménage à trois' thing is becoming more common in the wizarding world but the two of you cannot be serious. It would never work. For one thing, the both of you are purebloods and I'm a…muggleborn. The war is over but the school isn't ready for something like that, not to mention the wizarding community. And with the three of us? Everyone would be having a fit," she reasoned.

"Why do you care what other people think," he demanded.

"Because I just do. Besides, I'm not looking for a relationship anyway. Normal or otherwise" she snapped.

He heaved a sigh before turning to face her with an unreadable expression.

"Is that all," he said between clenched teeth.

"No. I…I'm not interested in either one of you like that," she smoothly lied.

"I don't believe that," he smirked.

"Well…believe it," she said as she made her way towards the portrait before muttering the password.

"Si vuole essere nostro presto."

She paused, about to ask him to translate but immediately decided that it didn't matter because it wouldn't change anything. She stepped inside, the portrait closing behind her, completely missing it as he repeated it to himself in English.

"You will be ours soon…very soon."

**A little...possessive 'cue nervous laughter'. I hope the translations were accurate. Anyways, let me know what you think and leave suggestions. Review, review, review.**


End file.
